Shooting Stars
by Enchanted1
Summary: Mysty finds herself getting over a heartbreak with the infamous Spot Conlon, something is wrong with Baby's life, and Enchanted tries not to let any boys in her life. Three newsies are head over heels for them, though they don't know it themselves. A st
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Parts of this story have been taken from The Immortals by Tamora Pierce. Please don't sue me...this was my first fic and I had to look for things to fill in the blanks. Sorry it's not all original work.  
  
Smalls bounded up the stairs, her hair bouncing on her shoulders, her light green eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing her boyfriend after a long day of selling. A skeptic Tapper, rolled her eyes, annoyed at the girl's cheeriness, and followed her. When they reached the landing, they entered the bunk room, where a few boys were scattered out, all doing different things.   
  
"Dutchy!" Smalls squealed as she literally flew into her boyfriend's arms. Dutchy grinned and smoothed back her auburn hair.  
  
Tapper raised an eyebrow at the sight, and couldn't control herself. "Oh, Skittery! Oh, Skittery, I'm heah. Dere ain't nuttin' ta worry bout! Oh!" she mocked in a high tone. She made a mad dash towards her unbelieving boyfriend, who scrambled away to avoid her 50-mile-per-hour body.   
  
"Shut up," Smalls growled, still resting contentedly in Dutchy's arms.   
  
Tapper gave a little smirk, and then helped Skittery off the floor, where he was still cowering. She distractedly brushed back her light auburn hair and scanned the room, looking for something interesting to comment on. Her blue eyes stopped at a petite girl who was staring longingly out the window. "Hey," she elbowed Skittery, "Who's dat?"  
  
Skittery, who had been busy staring at Tapper's face, started. "Wha--- oh, her? Her name's Mysty. She's annuda one a Spot's. 'Side's dat, we'se don't know anythin' else."  
  
"Yeah, we do," Kid Blink interjected strongly. "We'se know dat she's dumped Spot."  
  
"She dumped Spot?" Tapper cried incredulously, "I'se don't believe a woyd dat's comin' outta ya mouth, boy."   
  
"Why not? Hell, he had it comin' ta 'im! He has at least two goils each month, not includin' all da oddas dat he sleeps wid!" the blonde boy argued back.  
  
"Has any a ya talked ta her?" Smalls innocently asked, speaking up for the first time in the conversation.  
  
"Uh---"Skittery scratched the back of his neck, while Blink looked down sheepishly.  
  
"Well, dere's ya problem right dere! You'se boys don't 'ave any sense at all ta try ta make someone feel welcome!" Smalls practically marched over to where the girl was sitting, who was still gazing out the grimy window.   
  
Mysty tilted her head up to acknowledge the short girl. She noted the distrusting look Tapper was shooting her and observed the way the other boys hung behind, uncomfortable and uneasy. 'Jeez, is this the way they're always gonna treat me?' she thought, doubt and insecurity breeding within her.  
  
"Heya," Smalls greeted, "I'se Smalls." She spat in her right hand and extended it towards the motionless girl.   
  
Mysty looked her over, moving only her brown eyes. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Smalls frowned and then glanced over at Tapper, who had a very hostile look on her face. Just as she was about to pull her hand away and wipe it on her shirt, Mysty stirred and spat in her own left hand. "Mysty." So saying, she clamped her hand around Small's, and shook it once. Smalls breathed a silent sigh of relief.   
  
"Pleased ta meet ya, Mysty."  
  
Mysty's smile spread slowly across her face, like a flower slowly blooming. She brushed back her long, brown, hair out of her face and stood up very casually. "Nice to meet you, too, Smalls."   
  
"Well, did dese clowns intraduce derselves?" Smalls gestured at the small crowd of boys that had gathered around them. Mysty shook her head, her eyes jumping nervously from one person to another. "I'se guess I should start wid me boy, Dutchy," she introduced him by pointing him out. Dutchy bowed gentlemanly, causing Mysty to smile once more.   
  
"Dis lil ray a sunshine heah," she indicated towards the girl next to her, who was clad in garments of black, "is Tappah..."  
  
"Watch ya mouth," Tapper threatened, before nodding at Mysty.  
  
"Da blonde boy ovah dere wid da eye patch is Kid Blink, but call him Kid, he loves dat," Smalls continued, ignoring Blink's cry of protest. "Ovah dere's Mush, wid da coily hair. Um, Skittery, who is Tappah's boyfriend by da way, and dey are meant fo' each udda." This earned her an elbow in the ribs from Tapper herself, and she cried out in pain.  
  
Mysty smiled once more, barely containing the laughter that threatened to spill over any minute.   
  
"Oh, and da rest are probably still out sellin' papes. Speakin' a which, are ya a newsie?" Tapper bluntly asked.  
  
"Um, I guess. I talked to Jack earlier, so I don't know..."  
  
"It's simple, deah, are ya a newsy or not?" Tapper tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Mysty looked down at her black boots and then up at Tapper. Her brown eyes met Tapper's blue eyes, and then she nodded, not breaking the stare. "I am a newsie." Once again, an awkward silence filled the room.   
  
Tapper briskly bobbed her head upwards, disrupting the 'staring contest' and the stillness. "Good," she clapped her on the back, "Yeah, da rest should be comin' back perdy soon..." As soon as she said it, loud voices floated up to the bunk room, followed by footsteps on the stairs, and then about 20 or so people burst into the chamber.   
  
Mysty particularly noticed a curly-haired boy on crutches enter the room, and she vaguely wondered if he was faking it or not. She had seen so many phony cripples selling newspapers on the street, all emitting such grieved looks that you couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She watched as he slumped against a nearby bunk bed, pain imminent on his face. 'So he is a real crip,' she thought unhappily.   
  
She observed as a girl, slightly shorter than Tapper but taller than Smalls, with her dirty blonde hair pulled up in a loose bun, stepped up to the boy in crutches and give him a one-armed hug.   
  
Crutchy looked up shyly, and just the sight of his girl, Gears, made his leg stop sending painful flashes up and down his body. Gears smiled solemnly, and let go of him, patting him encouragingly on the back.  
  
A girl with wild burgundy hair who happened to be even more petite than Smalls, shot from the crowd of newsies to engulf Kid Blink in a tight hug. Mysty looked around bewilderedly as other girls came and assembled around her.   
  
"Wow. There are a lot of ladies here," she commented softly.  
  
"HA!" the girl who had embraced Kid Blink let out a loud laugh. "Ladies? Did ya hear dat, Gears? She called us ladies!" She stepped up to Mysty. "Whatsa matta? Never seen a big gang a goils befoah?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Brooklyn has newsgirls too. I just didn't realize that all the guys had girlfriends..." she muttered in explanation.  
  
"Whad? Up in Brooklyn, didn't all da guys have girlfriends too?" Smalls asked skeptically.  
  
"No...the only one who did have a girlfriend was..."  
  
"Spot," Tapper finished for her, a smirk on her face. "Da one who plays wid all da goil's hearts, promisin' fo'evah...until da next perdy boid comes along. By da way, what is dis load a bull 'bout you'se dumpin' lovah-boy?"  
  
"It ain't bull. It's the truth," Mysty shot back, "I caught him cheating on me."  
  
"Oh, you poor t'ing," a girl piped up. She had sandy brown hair, and green, shining eyes, which were as bright as emeralds. A pale scar stretched around her neck, and Mysty couldn't help but feel at ease around her. She exuded a certain confidence, a certain light. "I'se Irish Flame, or IF. Pleased ta meet ya...um---"  
  
"Mysty," she introduced herself again. "And since I don't know any of you besides Smalls and Tapper here, could we get acquainted?"  
  
"Acquainted!" the short girl burst out again. "Oh, dis is rich!" So saying, she firmly pushed through the crowd and stopped right in front of Mysty. "Mysty, I'se Switch Blade. So named, cuz a dis beauty!" She swiftly pulled out a gleaming, well-polished switch blade. "And I'se ain't afraid ta use it!" she bragged, waving it around haphazardly. "I'se take good care of it," she whispered, her face softening for once and replaced by a vulnerable expression. She shoved it back on her belt. "Oh, yeah, and in case ya didn't notice, Blink's me boy. Don'tcha go tryin' ta steal him er nuttin'," she warned.   
  
A stream of laughter erupted from Kid Blink's mouth. "Like she---how could a goil like her evah steal me away from you?!" He cracked up again, oblivious to the way Mysty was glaring at him.   
  
Mysty ran a hand through her hair, and then crossed her arms, irritated. "Excuse me, Kid," she cuttingly said, a hard edge to her voice, making sure he heard the way she had improperly used his name. "I think the real question is why in hell would I want you as a boyfriend?"  
  
Kid Blink stared angrily at her, annoyed at the blow to his ego, while everyone proceeded to laugh at him, loudly.   
  
"Awww..." Switch Blade briskly strode over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry...I'se still want you as me boy. And all dat matters is my opinion, right, Blink?"  
  
Blink smiled at her, and then gladly kissed her again, this time on the lips, making it last longer than a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
Mysty couldn't help it. Her lips twisted into a sideways grin, much more meaningful than her simple, sweet smile. A sappy look invaded her face, and she stood there, observing the two of them. It was evident that they belonged together, the way they just simply held each other, not caring who was watching...  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hullo?!" Tapper snapped her fingers inches away from Mysty's face. "Aw right, stop it! Stop da madness!" she cried, taking her shoulders and shaking her. "Foist a all, ya only look like dat if you're in love. And ya ain't...not anymore. And secondly, dere's so much," she paused, searching her mind for the right word. "...Sappiness goin' 'round, you'll git sick a it in about a day! De only people who ain't sappy heah must be me and Skittery."  
  
"Right. And that liddle t'ing dat happened last night, dat wasn't sappy?" Gears spoke up. "Heya, Mysty. I'se Gears." She spat in her hand and extended it towards her. Mysty spat in her own hand and shook Gear's. "Hey," she said shyly.   
  
Gears smiled, equally as shy. She didn't know what to say around people she just met, and Mysty definitely counted as someone she had just met. "Yeah, and dis is Crutchy," she beckoned to the boy on crutches. "Kinda self-explanatory, eh?"  
  
"Are you two - - -" Mysty started to ask.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Crutchy interrupted, hobbling forward on his crutch. He slipped his left arm around Gears' shoulder, and they smiled sweetly at each other.  
  
'Well, they belong together too,' Mysty thought as she watched the two of them.   
  
"Aw right, dat's enough!" Tapper protested once again. "Keep it comin', we'se need ta intraduce ya to everyone. Da guy ovah dere, da one dat's...eep...busy wid IF, dat's Snitch."  
  
Snitch waved a hand as he kissed IF even harder.   
  
"Ok, movin' right along... dat's Blaze, da one wid da coily blonde hair. She has a tendency ta 'blaze' inta t'ings widout thinkin'."  
  
Blaze nodded and smiled mischievously. "Nice ta meet ya!" She raised a finger to her lips, her eyes glinting with rascality.   
  
"Oh," Smalls whispered to Mysty, who watched interested. "And da guy she's about ta sneak up on to steal his hat is Bumlets...who also 'appens ta be her guy."  
  
She watched as Blaze crept up to an unsuspecting boy with black hair. Then, Blaze screamed in his ear, making him jump a mile high. She snatched the black newsie cap that had been resting on his head and scampered away with it.  
  
"Blaze! BLAAAZE! Oh, c'mon, please, I'se don't have da energy ta do dis!" Bumlets whined.  
  
"Ya gettin' old, Bumlets?!" Blaze teased over her shoulder.   
  
"Oh man," Bumlets grumbled as he ran after her.  
  
"Yeah, dey are so much in love," Smalls remarked. Dutchy frowned and then reached out to grab her. He pulled her, unresisting, towards him.   
  
"What?!" he murmured in her ear, "And like we're not?"  
  
Tapper rolled her eyes. "Damn, I'se tired a all a dis mushiness."  
  
"Whad?" Mush shouted, hearing his name.   
  
"I'se wasn't ---Neva mind!" Tapper called back. "He must be da only one widout a goil. But dat's cuz he lives up ta his name...all Mush around goils! Ain't dat right?!" she taunted.  
  
"Dat ain't true!" Mush cried, "Whad about da udda guys?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Tapper grumbled, "Da udda guys are back ovah dere, dat's Itey, Boots, Pie-Eatah, Snipeshootah, and Snoddy."   
  
Mysty's head spun with the introductions. 'Gonna be kinda hard to keep all their names straight.' "Is that all?" she asked weakly.   
  
"No," another girl, one Mysty didn't notice stepped forward. "I'se Baby." She had blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends and light blue eyes that twinkled like sapphires.   
  
"Aw right, is dat all?" Smalls asked.  
  
"She's already met Jack, but she's gotta meet Sling. Oh and da 'Mouth'," Tapper scoffed, "And his goil, Kaa. And Race, too." There was a silence as Baby stood up and left the room. "Damn," Tapper shook her head, and tousled her hair, obviously annoyed and angry with herself.   
  
Mysty groaned and put a hand up to her head. "Ow..."  
  
"I'se know it huyts, but afta a while, all da names are gonna roll off ya tongue. It's guaranteed!" IF said, smacking her on the back.  
  
"Ok, now dat dat's ovah, give us da dirt," Tapper ordered, throwing herself on a nearby bed.  
  
"The dirt?" Mysty asked confusedly, still not recovered from her headache.  
  
"Ya know, whad happened exactly when ya caught Spot cheatin' on you'se, how ya dumped him...the dirt!" Tapper exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Dat's me cue," Kid Blink muttered. "It's annuda gossip session, and I'se ain't stayin' fo' dis one..." He shook his head and exited the room. He was followed by all the boy newsies in the room that streamed out after him. Moments later, all the people that were left were only girls.  
  
"Whoa," Mysty uttered in shock. "How---"  
  
"Gossip session," Tapper shrugged in explanation, "We'se got da boys involved in one and, well, let's say dat dey had sumptin' equivalent ta a hangovah da next mornin'."  
  
"O...k..." Mysty said, before going on to illustrate what had happened that day. "I guess it started with the date..."  
  
Mysty gazed over at Spot. They walked down the pier together, sometimes chatting incessantly, sometimes just staying quiet, comfortable in their silence.   
  
Spot was wearing a dirty, white shirt with his famous pink suspenders and black trousers. His brown hair was hidden underneath his gray newsies cap and his slingshot was conveniently tucked away in his back pocket.   
  
Mysty had decided earlier that day that this night was to be a special night, so she wore her light, blue shirt with her black suspenders that she 'borrowed' from Spot with her gray trousers. Her brown hair flowed down her back freely and unchecked.   
  
Spot stuffed his hands in his pockets, while Mysty stared up at the sky. It was a clear night, only a slight wind ruffled them, the sky a velvety black. It had been a new moon a few days back, and now it was a crescent moon. The stars adorned the blackness, like sequins hanging on a raven, shining dress.   
  
"It's incredible, isn't it?" she said in amazement.   
  
"Whad is?" Spot started, the silence disturbed.  
  
"The sky. The stars. How many stars are there out in the universe? How many millions of them?"  
  
"I'se don't know. I'se neva tried ta count dem," Spot said, shrugging, pretending like he didn't care. Inside, he did care. He valued her thoughts and reflections, more than he should have valued them, if she was just an ordinary girl, one he was going to break up with a week from now.   
  
"And it's not only that," she said, still awe-struck, "My mother once told me that every star up there is only half of one."  
  
"Whad?" Spot asked, skeptically, "Ya ain't makin' sense, goil."   
  
"She told me once that every star is really a gigantic...divine being. Like, a goddess. A god. And that every star has its perfect match, and that...that they spend their whole life looking for each other. And when they find their match, they fly to each other, bright and shining...in ecstasy, a rhapsody of bliss and joy," she didn't stop as a look of annoyance and aggravation (and was that...was that a look of recognition?) flickered across his icy blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"And the moment they find each other, they fall...like birds without wings, they fall in each other's arms, unaware that they are dropping...sinking into each other. And that's why we have shooting stars..." she finished, realizing she might have babbled on and revealed more information then she should have.  
  
"So, da moment dey find each udda, dey die?" Spot asked, eyebrows knitting together. "Ya still don't make sense, by da way. And ya mudda speaks a load a crap," he growled, suddenly in a bad mood.  
  
"Fine," Mysty snapped, "See if I ever talk to you about my opinions and my beliefs ever again!"   
  
"Then, don't. It's fine wid me," Spot said tranquilly, bad mood finally over.  
  
'God, how many mood swings can a guy have?' Mysty thought grimly. A few minutes later, they were off the pier and on an empty cobblestone street. Spot still had his hands stuffed in his pockets, while Mysty looked down at the street, kicking at the pebbles and stones. A silence hovered above the two of them, but this time it wasn't the least bit comfortable.  
  
Spot found what he was searching for among the line of buildings and tenements. He pulled a resistant Mysty towards a structure with a sign outside that read, 'Knight's Tavern'.  
  
"Spot," Mysty protested as she tugged away. "How come every time we go on a date we always go to a bar?!"  
  
"Because," Spot explained tolerantly as he pulled her towards the door, "It's da only way I'se can have fun." He ignored her glare, and went on, "And if I'se ain't havin' fun, den you'se ain't having fun. Don't it all make sense?" Mysty crossed her arms, her eyes glowing with anger like a cluster of coals. "Ya comin'?" he asked before opening the door and stepping into the building.  
  
"Ass," Mysty muttered. The wind carried her whispered word past the still open door and reached Spot's ears. Unseen by Mysty, Spot's cyan, blue eyes narrowed in hurt and distress. He blinked rapidly to keep the tears from forming in the corners of his eyes.  
  
'Git ovah it!' he mentally screamed at himself, 'She's jist a goil! You're goin' crazy ovah a goil!' He made himself keep walking towards the bar, and ordered a beer, the first thing that came to his mind. He tipped the glass into his mouth, draining its contents in one gulp. When he looked over his shoulder, Mysty was nowhere to be seen. He angrily banged his clenched hand upon the bar.  
  
"Hey, son, calm down," the bartender said soothingly. "How about a drink to ease your nerves?"  
  
Spot nodded tensely. "Don't know why I'se even lettin' it affect me," he growled to the bartender, "She's jist a goil, aftah all, right?"  
  
The bartender nodded knowingly. "That's right. She's just a girl." The bartender poured more beer into his glass.  
  
"So, why..." he trailed off, the unfinished question ringing in his head 'Is it bothering me that much?'  
  
"So, basically, you'se jist left him dere?" Irish Flame spoke up from where she was sitting on the bed. "Well, it ain't no wondah he cheated on you'se. Spot has an ego da size a da univeyse."  
  
"He t'inks dat since he's Mistah - High - and - Mighty Brooklyn, he can do anythin' he wants, includin' have a different goil each week," Tapper voiced, "Oh, well, keep goin'. Don't let us interrupt!"  
  
Mysty looked around her. All the girls were gathered in a 'circle' surrounding her. IF was on the nearest bunk bed, as was Tapper, Smalls was lying on the floor, right next to a resting Blaze. Switch Blade was reclining in a wooden chair, Gears was right next to her on the floor. Baby, who had finally come back, was sitting next to IF, completing the circle. "Ok..." Mysty took a deep breath and started again, "Well, I went walking down the pier..."  
  
Mysty stormed away from the tavern, hair streaming behind her, angry expression on her face. 'Damn jerk,' she thought. 'Don't even know why I got with him anyway. I hate him'.   
  
Despite it all, she knew she loved him too. Her eyes were always drawn to his figure from across the room; her heart gave an extra leap just to be around him. Once, he merely brushed his arm against hers, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Any time his eyes would brush by hers, she couldn't help being nervous and fidgety. She loved the way he smiled, she loved the way his hair fell over his blue eyes. And the way he acted around her, even if he was conceited, just made her fall for him even faster. It seemed like he was a perfect bad boy, a suave, mysterious, scandalous gentleman.  
  
  
  
When she had first come here, her dislike for him was evident. But in the course of two weeks, she didn't deny it. She liked him. His charm had finally gotten to her after about a month, and she fell in love. Something she had never admitted to anyone, not even Enchanted, her friend at the Lodging House. She knew that the moment any girl showed interest, real interest, in Spot, he would get rid of her and get a new one. It was like that with him. Always jumping around, never caring to stay in one place or with one girl.  
  
  
  
She strolled along the piers, still contemplating her 'problem' with Spot. She knew she shouldn't get too attached. In about a week or so, he would dump her. She smiled quirkily. Still, it was fun to argue with him. Sometimes, it was all they ever did. Argue back and forth over who was right or who was wrong. Enchanted told her that that was how she knew they belonged with each other. Spot had never argued with any of his girlfriends... until Mysty.   
  
Mysty reached the end of the pier. Without thinking, she stripped down to her underwear and dived into the water. The piers were deserted at night, so she had nothing to worry about. The water felt delightful, sending shivers down her back. She floated on her back for a while, letting the gentle tide push her farther and farther away from land, still thinking about what to do. 'Well,' she thought, reaching a conclusion, 'I'll just enjoy things until they're over. I'll deal with it then.'  
  
So, she flipped over in the water and started swimming back to the wooden docks, leaving fantasy and illusion in the water, and heading back to the harsh world of reality. She pulled herself out of the water, and realized with a pang inside her heart that she missed Spot. She flipped her dripping hair over her shoulder, and squeezed the excess water out. She slipped on her dry clothes over her soaking underwear, and started making the short walk to the Lodging House.  
  
She swung open the heavy, wooden door to the Lodging House and literally skipped into the building. The first room she stopped in was the kitchen. Her stomach growled hungrily as she opened the dirty cupboards, searching for something to nibble on. She exhaled loudly when she saw that the cabinets were empty, as usual, except for a package of crackers stuffed into the back left corner. "Ugh," she said disgustedly and was about to close the cupboard, when her stomach snarled at her, making her change her mind. She pulled out the package of stale crackers and voraciously sank her teeth into it, grimacing at the dry taste. She swallowed it down and choked at the crumbs that wouldn't budge. "GAH!" she screamed, frustrated, and threw the crackers at a nearby wall, her famous temper bobbing to the surface.  
  
"Jeez," a passing Brooklyn newsie commented as he dodged the crumbs showered around him, "Angry enough, Mysty?"  
  
"Shut up, Skunk," she snarled at the amused boy. "There's enough crap in this world going on without you having to open your dirty, little mouth. Oh, and have you ever hear of the word bath?!" Finally done with speaking her mind, she turned around to step up the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Skunk called after her. "No, um, don't go up dere!" he shouted. He darted up the stairs, following her, and reaching the landing before Mysty did.   
  
"Why not?" Mysty asked, pushing ahead of him.  
  
"Because---because he's takin' a showah!" Skunk cried, pushing her back down.  
  
"Oh, please. Like I haven't seen Spot naked," she grumbled.  
  
"Oh my...really?! I'se didn't know---" Skunk exclaimed, shocked. Mysty laughed giddily and forced him backwards, going up the stairs, finally reaching the landing.  
  
"Gotcha!" she said, and walked to the closed door that opened into Spot's bedroom.  
  
Skunk slumped down, his eyes closed, waiting for the explosion.  
  
Mysty was about to turn the knob when she heard a feminine laugh. Her eyes narrowed like a huntress' and her jaw dropped unbelievingly. "Wha---" she asked to no one and then heard the laugh again. This time, a laugh she recognized reached her ears.  
  
Spot kissed the girl's neck, trailing kisses down her chest. She was beautiful, and he was lucky to have picked her up before someone else did. Still, as he took her in his arms, he felt a twinge of guilt, something he had never felt regarding his girlfriends. She laughed as he brushed his hand down her stomach, and he grinned. "Did dat feel good?"  
  
The girl nodded frantically, making her red tresses fly over her shoulders. A seductive smile spread across her face as she laughed again. A few moments later, he joined her in the laughter, his blue eyes twinkling with glee.  
  
Mysty swung the door open, her eyes shooting fire. What she saw made her blood boil even hotter. Her Spot with that...that slut?! She hit the doorjamb with her fist, drawing Spot's and the girl's attention.  
  
"Mysty!" Spot cried, scrambling to cover him and the girl up. It was too late; she had already caught sight of her.  
  
Mysty had seen the girl before, in the lower streets of Brooklyn. She was a whore, a slut, a prostitute. She had red curls that fell past her shoulders, and light, green eyes. She was thin, thinner than Mysty, thinner than Enchanted, even. And she was fuller, more curvaceous and more 'developed' than Mysty could ever hope to be. She saw the look the girl was shooting her, a triumphant look. An expression that said, 'You may be his girlfriend, but he invited me to his bed, not you...'  
  
Mysty stealthily swung around on her heel, and stamped down the stairs past a cowering Skunk. She stormed out of the Lodging House, teardrops starting to form and make her brown eyes seem glazed over. She blinked, and one coursed down her cheek before she brushed it away angrily.  
  
Spot stood up, and started to get his clothes on.  
  
"What---?" the girl protested, tugging on his arm and pulling him back down.   
  
"Leggo a me," he growled, "Git out," he ordered, before going out to follow Mysty down the stairs. He swung out an open hand at the still cowering Skunk. "I'se told ya ta keep her away!" he growled.  
  
Mysty started running when she heard his footsteps. Ever patient, ever diligent, he persisted. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth if he had to. She darted around a street corner blindly, her eyes still full of tears. When Spot turned the corner, she was gone. He shook his head wonderingly, and was about to head back to the Lodging House, when he heard a sniffle. He followed the noise of distinct weeping, and ended up in an abandoned alley. At the very end, he saw a slumped figure, her head in her arms, still weeping.  
  
"Mysty?"  
  
"Leave me alone, jerk," she said quietly.  
  
"Mysty, I'se sorry."  
  
"You think that will make up for it?! Just apologizing? I just caught you in bed with another girl, Spot! How could you?"  
  
"I'se got a reason," he said, pitifully, turning his puppy-dog eyes towards her.  
  
"What? Ya got the sudden urge and thought that I wasn't..." she searched her mind for the right words "... stacked enough for you?"  
  
"I'se was drunk!" Spot exclaimed, "I'se didn't know whad I'se was doin'!"  
  
"Oh, really? It seemed like you knew whatever you were doing in there!"  
  
"Mysty," he begged, and crept closer. He laid a tender hand on her arm, and when she didn't budge, he proceeded to take her chin in his other hand. He turned her face towards him, and gazed at her tearstained face lovingly.  
  
Mysty sighed, nearly melting in his touch. Then, the memory of swinging open the door and seeing the girl being held in Spot's arms...the way he always used to hold her, came back to her and replayed before her eyes. She yanked away, her lips quivering.   
  
"It's over, Spot," she said, slowly and deliberately. She wasn't surprised when his eyes changed from puppy-dog to hard as rock.   
  
"You'se dumpin' me?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Yes," Mysty hissed, her temper taking control of her again. "Ya got a problem with it?"  
  
"No one dumps Spot Conlon," he growled.  
  
"Jesus, Spot! Just because you're the Leader of Brooklyn doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want! I'm dumping you, ok?!" She shouted, seeing red.  
  
"Did ya hear me?" Spot asked.  
  
"There's a first time for everything, Spotty. And this is definitely a first for you. I am dumping you," so saying she stood up and threw off his arm. She stalked away, leaving a speechless Spot, not knowing where the hell she was going, or what she was going to do. She wasn't going to return to the Lodging House, she was sure of that. So, she turned in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge, and started the long walk across.  
  
"And so I dumped his scrawny ass," Mysty finished.  
  
"Wow," Gears spoke up, breaking the silence. "Dat's---amazing."  
  
Tapper stirred and stood up to stretch. "Nice story. I'se still can't believe ya dumped Spot. Classy t'ing ta do, by da way."  
  
"Sun's 'bout ta set. Wondah where da boys are," Switch Blade said, changing the subject.  
  
"Don'tcha mean, wondah where your boy is?" IF offered.  
  
"Be quiet!" Switch Blade cried, picking up a pillow and throwing it at her.  
  
"Pillow fight!" IF cried, and all the girls picked up a pillow and threw it at each other. "Pick on da new goil!"  
  
"Not fair!" Mysty protested as the girls all turned on her. "AAGH!"  
  
Laughter echoed through the Lodging House as Mysty jumped on a bunk bed to avoid the flying pillows. "NOT FAIR!"  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~  
  
When the girls finally calmed down, someone new entered the room.  
  
The Italian boy raised an eyebrow, and ran a hand through his thick dark brown hair, taking a drag off his cigar. "Jeez, looks like a tornado passed threw heah. Or at least a flock a boids." He took the cigar out of his mouth.  
  
Mysty looked him over, and determined that he was very cute. "Who's that?" she whispered, elbowing Baby, the girl who happened to be right next to her.  
  
"That's Racetrack Higgins," she whispered back. There was a catch in her voice, and she looked away ashamedly.  
  
Mysty stared at her and then back at Racetrack. "Are you two---?"  
  
"No," Baby answered shortly, and then stood up to leave the room.  
  
Racetrack followed her with his dark brown eyes, longing and yearning deep within them. Then, he turned towards Mysty. "Heya. I'se Racetrack Higgins," he said politely, taking her hand in his and raising it to his mouth to kiss it. Mysty smiled widely. "Mysty. Pleased to meet you."   
  
Just then, the rest of the boys decided to show up, as rowdy and noisy a bunch of monkeys. All the girls rushed to their boys, all giving them kisses and hugs. Mysty steadied herself in the stampede, still clutching on to Racetrack's hand.   
  
"I don't think I could ever get used to that!" she muttered to him. He nodded.   
  
"Every goil heah has a boy...even Jack and David. Well, except fo' Baby," Race looked down at the floor, a weird look on his face. Mysty let go of his hand.   
  
A commanding presence entered the room, a boy about 17 or 18. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and a red, ratty bandanna was tied around his neck. Mysty couldn't help but stare at him. He had a kind of attitude that shone out even in a crowd, one that declared that he was a born leader.   
  
"Mysty," he nodded briskly at her.  
  
"Jacky-boy," she greeted back. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."  
  
"No problem. Always room fo' one more. Have ya met Davey heah? Or as we like to call him, 'Mouth'?"  
  
A boy with curly hair stepped forward from behind Jack. "I'm David Jacobs. And please don't call me 'Mouth' or I'll soak you," he was attempting to sound manly and rough, but he was failing miserably.  
  
"Yeah right," a girlish voice scoffed. A girl with dark blonde hair and pale skin stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Kaa. I'm David's girl," she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Where's your goil, Jack?" Racetrack teased. "Still ain't satisfied wid last night's performance?"  
  
"All a me performances are da best, Race," Jack retorted. "She's still out, doin' sumptin'. I'se trust her, though." He turned around to hide a suspicious look on his face. "She betta not be at a bar," he muttered to no one in particular. Everyone struggled to keep a straight face. They all knew that Jack was having some problems with Slingshot, ever since he had to fish her out of a fist fight with the Delanceys. Sling's temper was atrocious when it was provoked, and most of the newsies knew not to aggravate her. All at once, the sudden silence evaporated as Jack yelped in pain. "Shit!" he cried, a hand flying to his backside.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Jack," someone spoke up. "How could ya doubt me like dat?"  
  
"Please stop doin' dat, Slingshot!" he shouted.  
  
A girl suddenly appeared on top of the stairs, tossing her light, brown hair over her shoulder. In one hand a slingshot was dangling, and she expertly twirled it around her fingers and then crammed it into her back pocket, like she was sheathing a sword. Her eyes were an artistic blend of blue and gray, and they glinted with laughter. "Ya know I'se can't 'stop doin' dat'...me slingshot is me life!" she jokingly argued, patting her back pocket self-assuredly.  
  
Jack shook his head sternly, trying not to grin. Slingshot stepped forward and enveloped him in a tight embrace. His tough boy act dissolved as he smiled unexpectedly, and he ran a hand down her back, making her squeal.  
  
Racetrack smiled and a hint of sadness shone through. "Heya, Mysty, is it?" She nodded, confirming his question. "Well, Mysty, know how ta play pokah?"   
  
Mysty looked up to meet his gaze, and bobbed her head up and down excitedly. "I love playin' poker!" she said.  
  
"Good, cuz we'se gonna have a game tonight. Everyone's gonna show up, newsies from Harlem and Queens and from Brooklyn."  
  
Mysty's eyes widened in shock. "From...from Brooklyn?" she whispered, "When?" she asked, looking around, searching for a hiding place.  
  
"As soon as dey wanna. Dey could be showin' up perdy soon or an houah from now," he said, nonchalantly, not noticing how her eyes jumped from one wall to the other. As if on cue, two figures stamped up the stairs, and Mysty sprung up guiltily.  
  
"Heya, da pokah game started yet?" the brown haired boy whom she identified as Skunk asked.  
  
Mysty sank down by Race's side as she saw who the other person was. Enchanted...her close friend from the Lodging House.   
  
Enchanted scanned the room with her piercing chocolate brown eyes, searching for only one girl. She picked her out in the crowd easily; she was the only one who wasn't clamoring around the gigantic crate they were going to use for the game. She hurriedly pushed Skunk out of the way and rushed forward to where Mysty was cowering right next to a nonobservant Race.  
  
Race finally noticed how Mysty was whimpering fretfully and how she was cringing behind him. "Hey," he asked, turning around, "Whad's wrong?"  
  
"Help," she mouthed at him as Enchanted marched closer. She pointed a trembling finger at the girl who stormed towards her.  
  
"Mysty!" Enchanted bellowed, "MYSTY!"  
  
Race recognized the girl from Brooklyn. She was always by Spot's side, one of his closest friends. They had once gone out, but of course, they broke up a week later. Enchanted wasn't at all fazed, she knew they weren't meant to be. "My temper with his pride?" she had once confided to him, "Yeah, like that's ever gonna work out!" He also knew that she had one of the worst dispositions, one moment she could be all bright and cheery, the next she would be on her feet, distributing shiners to any unlucky guy who happened to be near. He jumped up and restrained her, holding on to her shoulders.  
  
"Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins," she spat at him, using his real name. "Let go of my shoulders and let me talk to Mysty, all right?!"  
  
Mysty whimpered once again. "You're not...mad at me are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm mad that you dumped Spot and didn't tell me all about it, and I'm mad that you decided to run off to Manhattan and not warn the Brooklyn newsies about it! I've had search parties goin' on everywhere until Jacky-boy told us you were here!" Enchanted screamed.  
  
Strands of Enchanted's long, shiny, black hair was getting in Race's mouth as she struggled to get past him. "Ugh," he spat out the numerous hairs. "STOP IT! I'll let ya go by if Mysty says it's all right."  
  
Mysty opened one eye to gauge her friend's anger. When she finally decided she wasn't going to explode, she nodded tensely. Race stepped back and gingerly let go of her shoulders. Mysty scampered backwards as Enchanted stormed forward, and raised her arms. She thought she was going to clobber her, and Enchanted was one hell of a fighter. Spot had taken it upon himself to teach each and every one of the newsgirls of Brooklyn how to fight and use a slingshot, and Enchanted was one of his best students. She hunched over in a ball, eyes closed, expecting the worst. She was pleasantly surprised when Enchanted swooped her up in a hug.  
  
"Damn, girl, don't worry me like that! You scared the hell out of me!" she criticized harshly.   
  
"Is...is Spot comin'?" Mysty whispered, her mind only on one thing.  
  
"Um, in an hour, I think," Enchanted answered. "Why?"  
  
"Enchanted!" Mysty shouted, "I just dumped the guy! I don't want to see him anytime soon!"  
  
"Oh, crap. Um, Race?" Enchanted called.   
  
Race was busy staring at Mysty in skepticism. "You'se dumped Spot?" Mysty rolled her eyes in aggravation. She had heard that question too many times that day.   
  
"Yes, she did, Race," Enchanted interrupted, "And in case you're deaf, I was talking to you!"  
  
"Whad do ya want?" he groaned.  
  
"Is there a place where me and Mysty can talk in private?"  
  
"Um..." he examined the room, looking for a place where he could squeeze in two people. He skipped over the bathroom, the closet and the fire escape outside. "I'se t'ink dat all da places are gonna be occupied tonight. 'Specially da closet," he scratched his head. "I'se wondah if Blink and Switch are gonna use it tonight."  
  
Enchanted frowned and there was a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Thanks for that enlightening piece of information, Race," she quipped, "Any time I wanna hear if the closet is gonna be in use, I'll make sure to go to you first."  
  
"I'se so informative, ain't I?" he teased back, ruffling her hair. She elbowed him in the ribs, and he grunted in pain. "Um...I'se t'ink da roof is empty tonight," he offered, coughing agonizingly.  
  
"Good," Enchanted grabbed Mysty's hand and dragged her to the window.   
  
"Jeez, En," Mysty muttered, using her nickname, "Your temper is getting a lot worse." She crossed her arms as Enchanted struggled with the window.   
  
"UGH!" Enchanted shouted, "Stupid window!" It finally opened whiningly, going up with a creak. It smashed loudly as it reached its highest point. Enchanted exhaled huffily, and got a hold of herself. "I learned it from you," she retorted, before stepping out onto the metal fire escape and escalating the flight of stairs that led to the roof.  
  
Mysty smiled and shook her head in admiration. That was Enchanted for you. Before she stooped down to go under the window and join her on the roof, she paused and gave the bunk room one more look.   
  
Gears was conversing with Crutchy, both were resting calmly on a bunk bed, her head on his chest. It looked like a deep subject by the way they would just drift off and stare at each other's eyes. As Mysty watched, Gears waved her hands passionately, still talking heatedly about whatever they were discussing. She was sure Crutchy wasn't listening, he seemed lost in Gears blue eyes. Then, he interrupted whatever she was saying mid-sentence by giving her a quick yet emotional kiss. Gears grinned and whispered something in his ear, and they both went into a fit of giggles.  
  
Tapper was sitting in Skittery's lap, her head tilted to gaze in his eyes. Mysty restrained laughter. 'Yeah. They haven't been doing anything mushy,' she thought maliciously as Skittery pulled her towards him and she rested her head on his shoulder for one moment.  
  
Blaze was laughing with Bumlets over something that the rest of them could not even hope to get. Mysty observed as Bumlets ran a loving hand over Blaze's long curls, and as he gazed in her blue eyes. Soon, they would join in the game along with the rest of the newsies, but right now, they were plenty busy.  
  
Kaa and David were playing a round of two-hand poker, while Slingshot was in one corner, Jack's cowboy hat on her head. Jack, consequently, was playing around with her slingshot. He fitted a marble to it and was drawing it back to let it go when Slingshot hurriedly snatched it away from him. "Uh-uh, Jack, ya remembah whad happened da last time ya held a slingshot," she said, wincing at the memory.   
  
Jack merely smiled and clasped her close. "Good t'ing you'se were heah ta help me clean up."  
  
"Help you clean up? I'se was da only one who cleaned t'ings up dat day!" she argued indignantly. This started a heated argument over who did the most work that fateful day, which was briefly discontinued when Jack swooped down for a long kiss. She broke it by pushing it away. "Don't ya dare change da subject on me, Francis Sullivan!" Slingshot cried.  
  
"Don't call me dat!" Jack shouted back, starting another argument between them.  
  
Mysty shook her head, a faint smile on her face. "Just perfect," she whispered, the smile widening. She moved on to where Smalls was messing around with Dutchy's hair, and to where IF and Snitch were talking. IF rolled her eyes and walked over to the crate where Skunk had just joined in the game. "David, can I'se join da game? Snitch says he's finally gonna beat me tonight, but I'se got me doubts," IF directed the last comment towards him. Switch and Blink were nowhere to be found. They were probably already in the closet, using whatever time they had to spend it together.  
  
Mysty felt a twinge of jealousy. It seemed like everyone had a 'real' relationship here. And the people who didn't were very happy with themselves. Mush and Itey and Race...well, where was Race anyhow? She searched the room once again, and found him looking right at her. She blushed and averted her gaze to the floor. He was rather cute... cuter than Spot in some ways. And she felt like she could really get to know him, unlike Spot, who always kept a certain distance, who always had a thick veil around himself. She still felt his gaze upon her as she bowed down once again to go underneath the window and easily scaled the flight of stairs.  
  
Race smiled haltingly. Mysty had a certain kind of beauty, a certain kind of flair. And he had never met a girl who actually had the guts and the class to dump Spot Conlon...he shook his head to snap himself out of it. Time to join in the game. "Heya guys," he yelled, "Deal me in, wouldya?"  
  
"Sure t'ing, Race," Slingshot shouted back, "We'se was waitin' fo' ya ta come and make da game excitin' anyways!"  
  
Race smiled and joined the boisterous crowd in the middle of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Enchanted sighed. "Jeez, girl, I have never seen Spot like this before. Ever. He's all bent over the fact that you dumped him, cuz---"  
  
"No one's ever dumped him before, right?" Mysty asked, already knowing what she would say, "He deserved it."  
  
"Skunk told me he hauled a prostitute up there in his room. That right?" Enchanted inquired, as she positioned herself to get the last few rays of the setting sun.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mysty asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just getting warm," Enchanted answered, shrugging her shoulders. She soon gave it up as she realized that not even the sun could dispel the cold that was coming for the winter. She went to the very edge of the roof and peeked over to glance at the street below. "So, is it true that Spot had a prostitute in his room?" she persistently asked, not to be swayed from the subject.  
  
Mysty nodded, acting as if she didn't care. Enchanted looked right through it, and slowly put an arm around on Mysty's shoulder, a rare act of compassion for her. "Hey, you'll get over it, all right? Spot's always been a jerk." She swiftly balled a hand into a fist, and punched the air in front of her. "God, I didn't think he'd do anything as rash and idiotic as that, though."  
  
"Well, that's Spot for you," Mysty shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
Enchanted gasped as she looked over the ledge of the roof.  
  
"What? I just said---"  
  
"No! Spot, look, it's Spot!" she whispered loudly and gestured animatedly. She bent down for a closer look. "Damn, he's got that look, Mys," she said in hushed, reverent tones. 'That look' meant the wild animal expression that seemed to grace his pretty little face whenever he was enraged.  
  
"Oh, God, hide me!" Mysty dashed around the roof, looking for a suitable place to conceal herself.  
  
Spot restrained himself from actually kicking in the door to the Lodging House. He marched in past a flabbergasted Kloppman and ran up the stairs, where he barged in on a poker game in full swing. "Whea is she?" he all but growled.  
  
"Whea is who?" Jack asked confusedly. Instantaneously, silence spread around the room. They had never seen Spot so enraged and irate. Even his eyes seemed to scream at each and every one of them.  
  
"Whea is Mysty?!"   
  
Tapper covered up a taunting smile. "Whad's wrong, Spotty boy? Pride bruised a liddle?"   
  
Spot turned to where he had heard the voice. "Shutup Tappah, unless ya wanna see me fist in ya face."  
  
Tapper couldn't resist a retort. "I'se t'ought ya nevah hit goils befoah. Oh, but t'ings have changed, right? Ain't no goil evah dumped ya befoah eidder."   
  
In a flurry, Spot rushed forward, fists already raised, ready for a fight. Skittery promptly jumped in front of the girl, prepared to defend her. Mush and Blink leapt to both sides of Spot and held him back. The rest of the newsies recoiled as Spot struggled to take all of his rage out on Tapper.   
  
"Calm down! Just calm down, aw right?!" Blink bellowed in his ear.   
  
"Spot, stop it, don'tcha dare lay a damn hand on her!" Skittery shouted.  
  
In the midst of it all, Sling managed to pull out her trusty slingshot and load a marble into it. Roughly, she drew the marble back. "SHUT DA HELL UP!" she yelled, rendering all people motionless for a fraction of a minute. When they focused their attention on her, they all froze. Sling was deadly with a slingshot... "Jack, ya idiot, ain't ya da leadah heah?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Jack snapped out of his frozen, immobile state. "Spot, you'se ain't got no right ta come in a Manhattan Lodging House and threaten ta soak a Manhattan newsgoil. You'se gawd--- you'se need ta calm down, aw right? Calm down."  
  
Spot took several deep breaths and stopped struggling. Blink and Mush cautiously let go of his arms and hurriedly took a step away from him. Spot took more deep breaths and he composed himself. In a few moments, he was back to his normal self, only his eyes showing that wild animal look. "Whea is she?" he asked, his voice trembling; however this time it wasn't from anger.  
  
No one answered. "Hey, uh, Spot, when I'se got heah, I'se didn't see her," Skunk submitted.  
  
"Well, Skunk, obviously ya weren't lookin', ya dope! She is heah. Whea are ya hidin' her, Jacky-boy?" Spot turned to Jack again. Jack donned his cowboy hat.   
  
"You'se right, Spot. She came heah about 6:00 in da morning, lookin' ta be a Manhattan newsie. I'se dunno whea she is at dis very moment, though," Jack responded.  
  
"Well, someone does. Whoevah it is, dey betta speak up," he glared at everyone in the crowd, including all the Harlem and Queens newsies that showed up just for the poker game.   
  
Race uncomfortably cleared his throat. He reached into his pocket for a cigar and realized he didn't have matches. Swearing underneath his breath and gathering his courage he stood up. "Spot? She's up on da roof."  
  
Tapper glowered at him, not believing he had given her hiding place away. "God damn lil..." she muttered. All around the room, most of the other girl newsies who had gotten to know Mysty were doing the same thing. Before anyone could stop him, Spot dashed towards the window and found it was open. He stepped up on the fire escape and heard whispering. 'So they are up there!' he thought feverishly and scaled the flight of stairs to the roof.  
  
Gears was about to jump up and follow him, when Crutchy seemingly read her mind. He tugged on her arm. "Uh-uh," he shook his head, "It's dere own business, we shouldn't git involved in it," he said wisely. Gears frowned and crossed her arms.   
  
"All right," she agreed, a pout on her face.  
  
Enchanted and Mysty stared at the flight of stairs peeking over the edge of the roof. Mysty uttered a silent prayer, while Enchanted squared her shoulders in anticipation.   
  
Spot reached the top and easily swung a leg over. He got to his feet, and acknowledged the two girls standing side by side with a terse nod. "Enchanted," he greeted. "Mysty..." his voice held a touch of longing.  
  
"Spot," she addressed coldly. Her mind was set and there was nothing he could do to change it. Enchanted glanced from Mysty to Spot, muscles all bunched up, still waiting for the noisy outburst that was to come. She knew Mysty, and she knew Spot. They both had very bad tempers...   
  
"Mysty, ya know I'se said I'se was sorry!" Spot suddenly cried out. She gave him an once-over look, her brown eyes flickering with amusement. Was he actually begging?  
  
"Wake up, Spot! Has it reached past your damn pride that some girls just aren't interested?" she replied coldly, "Especially since I caught you with a prostitute, Spot! How could you?! Were you trying to send me a signal saying I'm not good enough for you?"  
  
Enchanted kept silent as the tension level on the roof started to increase. Spot's eyes had that look. She had learned not to cross Spot when he had that frenzied, wild expression in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you trying to get me back anyway? To prove to all of New York that you can? To show everyone that you can get back at me for dumping you in the first place?" Mysty babbled on. Enchanted was looking at the floor, and when she uttered those words, she looked up quickly.  
  
"Mysty..." Enchanted whispered warningly. Mysty didn't pay any attention. She rambled on and on, her words getting sharper, all of her comments pointed towards Spot.  
  
"And, another thing. I'm not going back to Brooklyn. I like it here, and I'm staying here!" Finally, Spot erupted. He started forward, clenched fists up and ready.   
  
'She shouldn't say those things about me! She don't know me at all,' he thought heatedly.   
  
"What, you're gonna hit me now?" Mysty rolled her eyes, not thinking he would truly do so.  
  
Spot opened his fists and slapped her against the face. She turned her head and gasped in a mixture of pain and shock. Her hand flew up to her already reddening cheek. Spot was about to slap her again when Enchanted flew into action.  
  
"Back off, Spot!" she shouted, coming to her friend's defense. She pushed him forcefully, "Back off!" Spot flew backwards, not expecting her to push him so hard.   
  
"Ya support her decision?!" he shouted, getting up off the hard concrete of the roof and spurting to where Enchanted was still standing. He pushed her even harder than she had pushed him.  
  
"Yes, I do!" she screamed, almost losing her balance. Her arms beat at the air, trying to find something to grab on. With a grunt, Mysty dove for her and snatched her up. Enchanted shoved her away and continued shouting. "Spot, you've gone too far, you idiot! You never, ever hit a girl! Never! And if Mysty, my close friend," she spat, very much like a rattlesnake, "Wants to stay here in Manhattan, far, far away from you, and I wouldn't blame her, then she will!"   
  
"Don't push it, Enchanted," he warned in a growl, before turning once more to Mysty. "You'se ain't gonna stay heah, Mysty. You'se comin' back ta Brooklyn wid me!" he ordered.  
  
"No," she refused simply.  
  
"I oughta---" he started for her again, but Enchanted raised her fists and valiantly jumped in front of Mysty.  
  
"Please, Spot, we're on a roof," she panted, trying to catch her breath, "It isn't exactly the best place to duke it out."  
  
Spot glared daggers at her. "Ya agree wid her decision ta stay heah?" he inquired in quiet tones. Somehow, this scared Mysty more than it had scared her when Spot was bellowing loudly.  
  
"Yes, Spot. I agree. And how are you gonna force her to come back with you? Kidnap her?" she scoffed.  
  
"If you'se agree wid her so much, why don'tcha move in wid her?" he muttered.  
  
"If you're kickin' me out, Spot," Enchanted said, a steel edge to her voice, "I can always go to Queens. Harem would be glad to set me up at her Lodging House there."  
  
"A coise she would," Spot replied, a hint of mirth in his cold voice, "She's ya slut sistah aftah all."  
  
Mysty gasped. Not many people knew that Enchanted's sister was a prostitute, and that she had been raped; she only told people she trusted. Mysty knew the truth about her sister from the second day she had arrived at the Lodging House, when Enchanted had confided in her as moonlight streamed in the window. She imagined Spot knew about it, they were invariably very close. But now, Spot had taken that trust and thrown it in her face, with one snide, thrown-out, careless response.  
  
Enchanted's eyes glittered with unshed tears, not believing what she had just heard. "My sister..." she whispered, her voice full of emotion, "is not a slut. And it's not her fault someone raped her." She flashed him a look of disbelief and utter hatred. He slightly recoiled. Enchanted tried not to break down in tears there in front of two people, and hurriedly walked to the flight of stairs still waiting at the edge of the roof. She passed a seemingly aloof Spot and dropped to the fire escape. There she let a few tears slip out, before she rubbed them away. Feelings tore within her, anger, hatred, and grief. They all gathered together in the pit of her stomach, and she slid down on the wall to rest tiredly on the metal grating of the fire escape.  
  
Mysty watched Enchanted walk past Spot and literally throw herself onto the fire escape below the edge of the roof. Her cheek ached from where Spot had struck her, but she was determined to stick it out. She wasn't going to yield an inch until he gave up. "I meant what I said, Spot, and no amount of abuse is gonna make me change my mind."  
  
Spot glowered at her; if looks could kill, she would have been long dead. Finally, he surrendered by shrugging his shoulders, and placing his palms so they faced the sky. "Fine," he growled, "Don't come runnin' ta me when ya find out dey don't give a crap about you."  
  
Mysty beamed proudly at her small victory. "Thanks, Spotty. Oh, and another thing..." she briskly walked over to him and laid a soft hand on his cheek. Then, she balled her other hand into a fist and punched him on the opposite cheek. "That was for me," she snarled, anger evident in her voice, "And that---" she smartly cuffed him on the other cheek while he was still reeling from the blow, "Was for Enchanted." She swiftly turned on her heel and descended the stairs, where Enchanted was still waiting.  
  
"Didya get him?" Enchanted murmured, her eyes closed.  
  
"For the both of us, En," Mysty declared proudly. She laughed then, her giggles sounding crisp and clear. After a few moments, Enchanted followed suit and started laughing.   
  
The two girls entered the Lodging House again through the window, both in high spirits.  
  
"Whad happened?" Gears asked, speaking for all of the curious newsies in the Bunk Room.  
  
"Oh, let's just say you'll see the results later..." Enchanted mysteriously said. Mysty let out a loud laugh, and both girls were on the floor cracking up.  
  
"Let's play!" Dutchy shouted suddenly. Everyone agreed and the poker game continued as if there hadn't been an interlude in the first place.  
  
~*~  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Newsies doesn't belong to me, it never will, **sniffles** sadness...none of the characters belong to me...cept for Enchanted...mmkay moving on!  
  
Chapter Three  
~*~  
  
When Spot set foot into the Lodging House through the half-open window, all motion ceased. Tapper opened her mouth to let out a witty comment, but Skittery clapped a hand over it, halting the remark that was going to come flying out. Enchanted let out another loud laugh. Everyone continued to stay silent as Spot flashed Enchanted a dirty look.   
  
"What?" she mumbled innocently as Gears bumped her meaningfully.   
  
Mysty put one hand up to cover a spreading sneer. Spot had two shiners, both angrily spread across his cheeks where she had hit him. No one dared to say anything; no one dared to move. Spot was in a bad mood already.   
  
Spot self-consciously stared at all of them until they lowered their searching gazes. The way his head was throbbing, it seemed like he had at least 5 shiners, not just 2. He hadn't gotten a shiner in how many years? He ashamedly put a hand to touch his swelling cheek. And to have it be given to him by a girl made him even more embarrassed...especially the girl who had dumped him. He grumbled something underneath his breath and then turned to walk past the crate. "Skunk," he snapped. Skunk stood up and walked behind him obediently. "Enchanted?" he had meant for it to come out as an order, but instead it came out as a question.  
  
"I'll come right along, Spotty. Let me finish the game," Enchanted indifferently replied.  
  
Normally, Spot would have lashed out at her for refusing, but he kept his smart mouth controlled. "Aw right," he nodded shortly. He winced as his cheeks send a new wave of pain through his body and into his head. "C'mon, Skunk."  
  
The quiet had ended abruptly, as soon as he left the building and was out of earshot.   
  
"Two shinahs!" Race shouted amidst swells of laughter. "Two---"   
  
"Did ya do dat?" a stunned Mush asked a beaming Enchanted. Enchanted shook her head, the same sharp smile on her face.   
  
"Not me. My friend, Mysty, however...she did it!" she clapped Mysty proudly on the back.  
  
Race stared at Mysty and his jaw dropped. His cigar dropped out of his mouth. "You'se did dat?" Mysty haughtily nodded. "Come heah," he patted the empty space besides him.   
  
Mysty turned to Enchanted, not knowing what to do. "Go!" she hissed. Mysty scrambled to sit by Race, who in turn threw an arm over her shoulder.   
  
Baby watched jealously as Mysty sat herself down next to Race. At first, she noticed, she was stiff and rigid, not knowing what to do. But she loosened up after a few minutes of Race's wisecracks, and by the time the game ended, she was practically sitting in his lap. Unnoticed by everyone, Baby clenched her hands into fists, and then released them. It wasn't Mysty's fault that Race was starting to like her. It wasn't her fault that she was flirting with him unconsciously, too. She reminded herself once again that whatever they had a long time ago was over. The feeling had long died.   
  
"Hey. Baby!" IF shouted.  
  
"Whad?" Baby murmured as if she had just been awakened.  
  
"Your tuyn," IF muttered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh. Um, fold," she said, and threw down her cards. She hadn't even been looking at them. She hastily stood up and was about to walk out when Jack called out, "Baby, whea ya goin'?"  
  
"Bathroom," she snarled viciously.  
  
"Um...but...." Slingshot started to say, but Baby had already walked off, "Da bathroom is dat way," Slingshot trailed off.  
  
Enchanted raised an eyebrow. She had noticed earlier how almost everyone was a couple here. It was so unlike Brooklyn, where everyone was attracted to Spot. Here, everyone had their own preferences, their own likes and dislikes in a guy. Baby was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend. And it looked like she was feeling just a tiny bit envious towards Mysty, who was sitting right next to Race. "Hey, uh, Mysty?" she called to her friend.  
  
"Yeah?" Mysty called back.  
  
"I'm gonna head back to Brooklyn now, ok? Come over here, I wanna talk to you."  
  
Mush looked dismayed at this remark. "You'se leavin' so soon?" he asked simply.  
  
Enchanted shrugged. "Yeah. Spot'll get even madder if I show up late." She stood up and left him staring after her. "Night everyone!" she shouted. Everyone shouted goodnights after her, with a few 'Good Luck' and 'I'll come to your funeral'. She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Keep up that positive attitude, people!"  
  
Mysty rose from where she was leaning happily on Race's shoulder and walked and sauntered over to Enchanted. She walked with her out of the room, and as soon as they reached the stairs, a smug smile appeared. "What do you look for in a man?" she asked urgently.  
  
"Why?" Enchanted rolled her eyes, "It's kinda late for a heart-to-heart talk, Mysty." When Mysty didn't answer, she just sighed. "Ok, I look for a guy who isn't too proud of himself; a guy with a good personality. I look for a sense of humor. I tend to like them a bit muscular, but not bulging huge. And they have to be good-looking. They have to trust me and they have to be able to argue with me. Oh, and they have to love me too."  
  
Mysty's smile widened. "I think Mush is head over heels for you," she confided in her.  
  
"What? Mush?! No, Mysty, I said good personality, not innocence and naiveté. Besides, what could I ever do with Mush?"  
  
"I heard he's a good kisser," Mysty lied.  
  
"Who's he kissed?" Enchanted skeptically asked.  
  
"Um...uh..." Mysty fumbled, searching for a name.  
  
"Sure," Enchanted shook her head. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up. "You think?"  
  
"I think?! I know! Did you see the way he was looking at you? The way his face dropped when you said you were leaving?"  
  
"That doesn't prove anything," Enchanted scoffed.  
  
"Ok, fine. How about when you won that round of poker? His face lit up. I swear, his was the only one's."  
  
Enchanted shook her head. "I have to go, Mysty. Oh, and while we're speaking about matters of the heart, I gotta warn you 'bout Baby. She looked really jealous when you were cozying up to Racetrack in there."  
  
Mysty frowned. "I don't get what's going on between the two of them. They like each other, but at the same time they're... I don't know, too shy to tell each other."   
  
"Just a warning, Mys. Watch your back, all right?"  
  
"All right. You too. Try not to get on Spot's bad side for a few days."  
  
"Too late for that," Enchanted retorted laughingly as she descended the stairs and went out into the night.  
  
Mysty beamed and then entered the bunk room again. The first person to confront her was Mush.   
  
"Mysty?" he asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
He reached a hand up to scratch his curls. "Um...I'se wanna talk ta ya about Enchanted and..."  
  
"She's still single, yeah. She's kinda anti-boyish, though. She doesn't take much time out of her day to even search for one."  
  
Mush looked up at this comment. "Ya t'ink I'se got a chance wid her?" he asked openly. Mysty threw an arm around his neck.  
  
"You've got a great chance with her, Mush." He beamed at this.   
  
"I'se really like her. Da problem is, I'se nevah really liked a goil befoah."   
  
Mysty stared at him blankly. "Never?" He shook his head.  
  
"I'se saw her come in and start stampin' ovah ta you'se, and I'se thought she was one a dose bully kinda goils. Den, ya disappeared on da roof wid her, and when she came back down and started playin' poker wid us, I'se thought she was kinda nice. I'se like her jokes, and I'se like da way she laughs."  
  
"That's sweet!" Mysty cried. 'Wow, this guy really likes her,' she thought. "Why were you happy when she won that round of poker, though?"  
  
"I'se saw her smile and I'se heard her laugh, and I'se couldn't help meself," he confessed, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Was it dat obvious?". Mysty felt her stomach jump in excitement.  
  
"You know what? I'll help ya!" she volunteered happily.  
  
"Ya will?" Mush asked giddily.  
  
"Yeah!" She erupted in giggles, as she thought about the Enchanted and Mush together. The picture didn't look right, happy-go-lucky Mush with tough, temperamental Enchanted. The stream of laughter abruptly ended as she was bumped roughly from behind.   
  
"Whad are you so happy 'bout?" Baby growled. She stopped herself before she could utter the words, 'Da fact ya stole da guy I'se in love wid?!' Mentally, she chagrined herself for losing her temper. It wasn't a normal thing for her to do, and once again, she reminded herself that it wasn't Mysty's fault.  
  
Mysty gawked at her, and Enchanted's warning rang in her ears. "Watch your back, all right?"   
  
Kloppman, who ordered them all into bed, soon broke up the fun. At first, there was grumbling and whining (most of it coming from Skittery and Tapper), but soon it all quieted down. Occasional titters and rapid whispers pierced the dull silence, but soon there was light snoring and nothing else. Mysty rolled over in the bunk bed she had been given and looked at the sheet that separated the boys' side from the girls' side. Through it, she could barely make out Jack's sleeping form, Mush's dopey look as he daydreamed about Enchanted and Race's cute little side-smile. She once again thought about the relationship between Race and Baby. She frowned for a moment and then whispered, "Pssst...Tapper!"  
  
Tapper had the bunk bed above her and she was already half-asleep, arm thrown over her head.  
  
"TAPPER!" Mysty whispered as loud as she could without possibly waking up the rest of the inhabitants in the room. When there was no answer, Mysty hit the mattress above her head with her knee.  
  
"Wha-ad?" Tapper whined, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Tapper? What's going on between Baby and Race?"  
  
Tapper groaned and realized they were going to have a talking session. She rolled over on her stomach and started whispering. "Baby and Race? They used ta be so much in love. I'se remembah da foist day dey met..."  
  
Race groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Every single morning, Kloppman would come up those stairs and yell with his grating voice until he had ripped each newsie from their deep slumber. Every day it was the same. He swung his feet over the bed and winced as they touched the cold wood. Slowly, he put a hand up to the nightstand placed next to the bed and searched for his cigar. When he realized that it was gone, his mind started barking at him feverishly. 'Must have morning cigar!' Frantically, he searched every little thing on the nightstand, until he remembered that Snipeshooter probably had it. He attacked him without noticing that he didn't have the cigar in between his lips, as he usually did. "Whea is me cigah?!"   
  
Snipeshooter screamed as Race tackled him. "I'se don't have it! It was gone when I'se woke up!"  
  
As usual, Blink broke up the fight. "Willya babies shut up?! Dere must be udda t'ings ta do every mornin' besides fight ovah a missin' cigah!"  
  
Race agitatedly searched the room, tearing apart bedcovers and nightstands. The only place he hadn't searched was the other side of the room. The space they had as their bunk room was cut into two pieces, and separated by a white sheet. The girls had the other side of the room. He shook his head. There was no way a girl could have stolen his cigar. Still, he marched over to the sheet and nearly ripped it off its clothespins.   
  
Screams permeated the muttering and silence. "RACE!" IF screamed as she scrambled to cover herself. "SNITCH! GET RACE AWAY FROM HERE!"  
  
Switch Blade dove under a blanket to hide herself and then threatened, "I'se got a switch blade, Race, and I'se know how ta use it! Git away from heah!"  
  
Race didn't cower away, however. "Goils!" he raised his hands diplomatically. "I'se missin' me cigah. Ya know I'se can't start anudda day widout me cigah."  
  
"Didya check Snipeshootah?" Tapper asked.  
  
"Yeah. Surprisingly, he didn't have it. Now, I'se gonna search in heah, so..." He didn't have to search very long. A girl he had never noticed before brushed by him to get to her bunk bed, smoke trailing over her shoulder. She had a quizzical look on her face, and she practically ripped apart her newly made bed hunting for something. "Whea is me brush?!" she growled, a familiar looking cigar in her mouth.   
  
Race looked at her, and watched as she took the cigar out of her mouth and placed it on the nightstand. Her blue eyes examined every nook and cranny of her bed, and they lit up as she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Ha!" she snatched up a fancy-looking brush and dragged it through her long blonde hair. It got tangled in her curls and she cursed at the brush, not caring it was an inanimate object and that it didn't care.  
  
"Wait," Race stepped forward. He carefully picked the brush out of her blonde hair, untangling her long, blonde hair. His breathing sped up at the scent of her hair, and just feeling her silky, thick strands made him feel... exuberant... vivacious.  
  
"Thanks," Baby said, as he handed the brush to her. "Names Baby. Whad's yours?"  
  
"Racetrack Higgins," he said in his most gentlemanly voice.   
  
"Well," Baby said, a smile on her face, "Racetrack, you'se can let go a me hair now."  
  
"Oh...uh," he fumbled and released the strands of hair he was holding. "It's interestin', I'se ain't nevah seen hair like dat," he covered up his momentary slip-up. "It coils at da very ends."  
  
"All a da goils in me family have hair dat coils at da very end. It's always been dat way," she explained nonchalantly. Her light blue eyes twinkled like sapphires and her complexion was rather fair for a newsie, who usually was very tan.   
  
Race looked at her eyes in amazement. He felt lost in the brightness of them, and was held down, and felt trapped... shaking visibly, he tore his gaze away. His heart accelerated and he found in amazement that somehow his hand had found hers.  
  
Baby blushed. There was something about Race that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it wasn't hard to see that after one minute she was already getting to like him.  
  
"Very romantic and all," Tapper piped up, "But dere are still half-naked goils walkin' around in dis part a da room. So, Race, take ya cigah and go!"  
  
Race reached for the Cuban cigar and was about to grab it, but Baby got there first. She yanked it away before his fingers could close in on it. "Baby? Dat's my cigah," he informed her.  
  
Baby smiled and drew a match from her pocket. She lit it up by scraping it against the wood of her bunk bed and then placed it to the tip of her cigar. She took a puff. "Too bad," she said back flirtatiously. The initial shyness she got around a crush hadn't set in yet, and she wanted to flirt as much as she could.  
  
"I'se not kiddin' Baby," he said as he tried to wrench it out of her mouth.  
  
"We'se could share," she offered.  
  
"NO!" Race shouted, "I'se don't share cigahs! It's jist like kissin'!"  
  
"Well, whad's da harm in kissin' me?" she said over her shoulder as she picked up her decorated brush and left him gaping after her.  
  
"Left him starin' aftah her. A coise, she wasn't dat shy around him yet," Tapper mumbled, yawning. The silence was deafening, and Tapper dug into her pillow, tired and happy that she was finally going to get some rest.  
  
"Is that all?" Mysty whispered.  
  
Tapper jerked up. "Whad?" she moaned. "No, it ain't. Dere's more...I'se suppose I oughta tell you whad else happened dat day..."  
  
Baby giggled as she pulled the fancy decorated brush through her hair, taking care not to get it tangled up again. Although she wouldn't mind if Race was there to take it out of her curls. She still had the cigar safe in her mouth and she would sometimes take a long drag on it. She couldn't believe she had told him that there was nothing wrong with kissing her! Where had her mind been?  
  
Racetrack approached her, and then turned away. He spun around to approach her again, but his courage failed him each time. "Blink," he muttered at the boy with the eye patch.   
  
"Whad?" Blink muttered back as he smiled charmingly at a passing Switch Blade. She in turn blushed and got a scandalous smile on her face.  
  
"I'se need ya help. Find out if Baby's got a sellin' partner fo' today please," he begged, his hands clasped together as if he was in the middle of a prayer.  
  
"Do it yaself!" Blink chastised. He sighed when he saw his friend's pleading eyes. "Aw right, aw right," he agreed. He smoothly walked up to where Baby was still brushing out the tangles in her hair. He heard her grumble, "Stupid hair. Eidder be coily or straight, make a decision!" He tapped her on the shoulder and she twisted around.  
  
"Oh, heya Blink," she greeted. She didn't see that Race was behind Blink, but she had heard the whole muttered conversation between them.  
  
"Heya. Me and my friend wanna know if ya have a sellin' partner fo' today," Blink asked politely.  
  
"Yes, Race can sell wid me," she consented.  
  
Race smiled. "Really?" he replied giddily, giving away his hiding place.  
  
The day that resulted was a great one, one that would forever stay fresh in their minds. Halfway through the first hour, he realized that he hadn't sold any of his papes and that Baby had sold more than half of hers. So, he relinquished his 50 papers to her, understanding the fact that most of the customers went to her and not to him.  
  
By 4:00, all the papers were gone. With one shout of a fake headline, Baby had gotten rid of the rest of them. Race applauded her quietly, and she beamed, bowing proudly. "Thank ya, thank ya!" she said, bowing over and over again.  
  
"So whea do ya wanna go?" he inquired as they strolled around the crowded streets.  
  
"I'se dunno. I'se don't really care," she shrugged. "Wanna go shoppin'?"  
  
Race stared blankly at her. "Shoppin'?"  
  
"Ok, bad idea... whea do ya wanna go?" she grumbled.  
  
"Evah been ta da racetracks?" he asked. She shook her head. "It's a wondaful place. It's how I got me name," he explained, "Sheepshed Races..." he said longingly. He led her to the already crowded street and together they walked through the gate of Sheepshed Races. Baby's eyes widened as she craned her neck, looking around at all the different people, all the different things. The crowds were horrible, but still Baby found herself having fun. After all, she was with Race.  
  
"Hey, wanna bet on a horse?" Race shouted over the commotion.  
  
"Whad?!" she screamed back, not understanding a word he was saying.  
  
"Wanna---bet---on a horse?" he screamed cupping his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Sure!" She scanned the horses on the lineup and their names. "I'se like dat one," she pointed at a tiny looking black horse, who looked like it didn't have much experience and didn't belong there among the bigger, gigantic horses.  
  
"But...she don't even look like she could git 4th place!" Race protested.  
  
"I'se like her," Baby pouted, "And I'se like her name, too. Dark Sapphire. 'Sides, ain't it my money?" she asked, putting an emphasis 'my'.  
  
"It ain't ya money, half a it's mine!" Race complained.  
  
"Really?" Baby said, a coquettish smile on her face, "Who did all da sellin'?"  
  
"But...oh..." he was at a standstill. "Fine!" he gave up. He went to place the bet, and when he returned he found her staring over the fence avidly. "Just wanna say don't be disappointed if your horse loses. It happens ta me all da time," he advised. Baby just shrugged.   
  
"We'se don't know yet, do we?" Baby said philosophically, tilting her head to the side.  
  
The bang of a gun signaled the start of the race. Racetrack closed his eyes as Dark Sapphire almost immediately dropped to the end of the pack. Baby focused her eyes on the tiny little horse and started jumping up and down when it passed by the second to last horse, and then the third to last horse. She was screaming when it pulled up to the third horse, and then to the second. Now, Dark Sapphire and the first horse were deadlocked, when with a spurt of sudden speed, Dark Sapphire flew ahead to cross the finish line. "YES!" Baby shrieked happily. Race cautiously opened his eyes and was ecstatic to see that Dark Sapphire had won. He joined her in her jumping.   
  
"We'se won!" he shouted, "We'se won!"  
  
"Whad did I'se tell ya?" Baby bragged proudly.  
  
"I'se can't believe it. Years of visitin' da racetracks and not winnin' a lousy dime, and you'se come along and we win...whad?---50 bucks?!" he shouted incredulously.   
  
"I'se must be Lady Luck," she observed smugly. She smiled into his face, so close to hers then. Momentarily, his eyes changed; a strange, fiery excitement filled them and made her breath catch halfway in her lungs. His hand went up to respectfully touch her light blonde hair, before he abruptly turned away.   
  
"Let's git ouah money," he said, striding away, leaving behind a perplexed, bewildered Baby behind-feeling as if she had caught a flash of something important just to have it vanish before her eyes.   
  
Race shook his head to wake himself up. He claimed his 50 dollars and trotted back to where Baby was still waiting. "Let's go?" he inquired. She nodded distractedly, her mind visibly on something else. She followed docilely behind, before he turned to her again. "How much money do ya git?'  
  
"Well," Baby did the math in her head. "25.00 is what I'se t'inking but we'll ask Kloppman, aw right?"  
  
When they finally entered the Lodging House at 7:00, (they had been walking around Central Park together), all talking ceased.  
  
Everyone whooped as they watched Baby enter with Race. Remarkably, everyone was gathered downstairs, even David was there, as if they were all waiting for the two of them to walk through that door.  
  
"How'd da date go, Race?" Specs called out jeeringly.  
  
"How good does ya goil kiss?" Skittery asked, who was in turn hit by Tapper. "Ow...sorry," he mumbled.  
  
Race rolled his eyes while Baby blushed sheepishly. "She ain't me goil," he said.  
  
"Shoah she ain't," IF ridiculed. Baby looked down and then back up to gaze at Racetrack.   
  
"I'se tired. I'se gonna go ta bed, aw right?"  
  
"Sure. Oh, and befoah I'se forget," he fumbled in his pocket and drew out a wad of bills. "25 dollahs," he counted as he handed it over.  
  
Gear's mouth dropped in amazement. They had never seen that much amount of money right there in front of them.  
  
"Is dis whad goes on ya dates, Race?" Jack interrogated.  
  
"She ain't a..." Dutchy whispered.  
  
"NO!" Race cried, suddenly furious. "We'se bet on a horse and won, aw right? And Baby could neva be a...a prostitute!" he yelled.  
  
"Ok," Smalls said soothingly, "Ok, Race."  
  
Baby smiled and shook her head. "Look, Race, thanks fo' da great day. So...I'll see ya tomorrow?"  
  
"A coise you'll see him tomorrow," Tapper replied for him, "You both live in da same Lodgin' House, right?"  
  
Baby rolled her eyes, and went up the stairs to the bathroom. She couldn't keep a sigh from coming out of her mouth as she washed up, reliving the whole day. She swept her hair up into a loose ponytail and let the curly ends drift down her back. She nearly floated to the girls' side of the room and walked underneath the white sheet that separated the bunk room into two, and then, she slumped against her bunk bed, a ghost of a smile starting. She reached into her pocket and drew out the cigar she had stolen from him this morning. It was a good thing she had, or she might have never met him... She slipped it back in her pocket. Someday, she might give it back to him. But right now, she wanted to keep it. A keepsake, you might say, of the wonderful first date they both had.   
  
"It continued dat way fo' a week," Tapper said tiredly, "Both a dem sellin' taggeda, and both a dem pretendin' dat dey weren't attracted ta each udda. But by Friday, Race woiked up da courage ta ask her out on a real date, and she became his goil."  
  
Mysty rubbed her forehead. "But that still doesn't explain why they aren't together now," she whispered. There was no response. Tapper was fast asleep in the bunk bed above her. Mysty sighed in annoyance. "Tapper?!" she whispered loudly. 'I must be the only one awake,' she thought, before she closed her eyes, and started cruising away to sleep. 'No matter. I'll ask her tomorrow.'  
  
She wasn't entirely correct in the belief that she was the only one awake. A few bunks away, Baby was still not asleep. She had been listening to Tapper's account of what had happened that day, and tears came flooding to her eyes as she reminisced.   
  
When the sun rose a few hours later, illuminating all of Manhattan, it shone on Baby's tearstained cheeks and reflected her remorse and sorrow. And when Kloppman came storming up the stairs to wake all the newsies, Baby was already the only one really awake and alert, her face devoid of any expression whatsoever.   
  
~*~  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Newsies and the characters DON'T belong to me. Only Enchanted does.  
  
Baby watched as Sling and Jack flirtatiously pushed each other dangerously near a puddle of water. She watched as Kaa passed by with David's arm entwined around hers, and as Gears and Crutchy discussed something important. IF and Snitch were laughing about something, and Blaze was busy trying to filch Bumlets' hat (Bumlets was kept dodging her attempts, however). Tapper and Skittery were walking together, arms around each other's waist. Switch Blade and Blink were busy kissing, unafraid of who was passing by, and who was observing them.   
  
Baby didn't care about these couples. It was apparent that they were meant for each other, each and every one of them. And they were all still together. Baby, however, knew whom she was meant for. The only difference from the other couples was that she wasn't with him anymore. And that made her hurt inside...in her heart and buried in the depths of her soul. She watched Race and Mysty talk together, their eyes never straying from one another. Baby felt tears well up in her eyes. Race used to always look at her that way. Just give her his entire attention and not listen to anyone but her and her only.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had agreed to walk with everyone to Tibby's. All they seemed to do was flaunt the fact that they were still together, and she wasn't together with him anymore. She kept making sidelong glances at the two of them. God, they even looked cute together... She had once caught a glimpse of her and Race's reflections together in a mirror. They couldn't look any more mismatched. She looked like she had come from England, with her light blonde hair and her blue eyes. And he looked exactly an Italian.   
  
She shook her head. They were finally coming up the street that led to Tibby's. She vaguely wondered if Spot Conlon would be there, but that idea was quickly ruled out. She knew Spot wouldn't step out in public with the two shiners Mysty had given to him.   
  
Everyone in the restaurant looked up as the rowdy crowd entered the restaurant, and looked away as they realized they were just newsies. Baby clenched her hands as Mysty started laughing hard at something Race had said. She ordered a roast beef sandwich, the first thing that came to mind when the waiter asked her what she wanted, and devoured it without tasting it. She gulped down her water and rapidly stood up, leaving the table. She threw down a few coins to pay for her hurried meal and abruptly left the restaurant. She couldn't stay here, near Race. She would cry again and she didn't want to cry in front of him. This morning, Race had asked Mysty to be his girl...and that hurt Baby even more than a thousand knives could ever have.  
  
Mysty stared after her pitifully. She knew why Baby was having such bitter feelings towards her...obviously it was because she still had feelings for Race. But still, she was curious as to how they broke up. It was a good thing that Tapper was sitting right next to her. "Tapper?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Tapper knew what she was talking about. They had both watched Baby scarf down her food and drink, and soon afterwards, she had left. She lowered her voice to a whisper. Race was on the other side of the table, and he could easily pick up on what they were saying. "Whad happened a few months latah," Tapper narrated for her...  
  
  
Baby put down her brush and then rose up from her bunk bed. She smiled in anticipation at what the day would hold for her. Ever since she had been Race's girl, every day was another good one. Sure, they had their arguments, but they almost made up. And making up was good to do. She giggled as she remembered their first kiss. They had been sitting at a bench in Central Park, the sun glinting brightly above them. Race had touched her hair in adoration (he loved her hair, he was always telling her that she had the best hair in all of New York) and then he touched his lips to hers. The world had erupted in light and heat and colors, and Race placed his arms around her, kissing her again and again his hand still touching her blonde curls at the very tips of her hair.  
  
She believed he was the one. She knew he was the one. She could feel it in her heart, the way it always skipped a beat each time he smiled at her. She felt passion, and desire, and just happiness to be around him.   
  
"Heya, slow poke," Race said as he snuck up behind her. "You'se comin'?" Baby scanned the room and discovered she and Race were the only ones left in the Bunk Room.   
  
"Yeah," Baby agreed with a sheepish smile.  
  
Gradually, she and Race made their way to the Distribution Center, and bought 50 papers each. By now, Race had learned to cope on his own and he and Baby would have selling contests to see who could get rid of all their papes first. Today was a good selling day, and Race managed to sell all of his before Baby's. It was around 5:00 when he whooped in glee as a customer took the last pape in his hands.  
  
"Whad'd I tell ya? Don't compete against da mastah," he gloated.  
  
"Shut up," Baby groaned, and punched him playfully in the stomach. He punched her back and this started a mock fight between them, only stopping when Race caught her hands in mid-punch. His eyes had a burning fire within them, and Baby couldn't tear her gaze away. Her fists dropped and his hands went to her hips. At that point, he kissed her roughly, taking her breath away. When they finally pulled apart, she rested her head on his chest.  
  
'Good thing I'm leaning on him,' she thought giddily, 'Or else I'd fall down.'  
  
He intertwined her fingers within his. 'Damn, she's pretty,' he thought, still feeling the after-affects of the kiss.   
  
Passerbys all smiled at a glimpse of young love, before returning to what they were doing. 'Young love,' they all thought, 'But it won't last long.' Without saying a word, they both turned towards the direction of Central Park. The bench they had shared their first kiss at was a special place for them. That's where they were headed.   
  
After 30 minutes of just strolling and chatting, the sun was already dipping down in the sky. They found the bench without any problem and they both plopped down, still talking. After a few minutes, they ran out of topics to discuss, and Baby just leaned her head on his shoulder, content to be by his side. She didn't know what overcame her, but she got the urge to tell him that she loved him. "Racetrack?" she murmured.  
  
Race knew whatever she had to say was serious. She never called him 'Racetrack' unless it was a solemn topic. "Yeah, Baby?"  
  
"I think...I think I love you," she whispered. Her words hung in the air until they dropped down with a thud.  
  
Race stared at her with wide eyes that were unreadable. No one had ever told him they had loved him before. And he should have felt gratitude and thankfulness that she put into words what they both felt for each other. But that wasn't what he felt. He felt fear...fear of commitment, fear of responsibility, and a desire to be free. He felt fear for the fact that if he did commit himself to her, if he did say those three words back, she was just lying and that he was just another guy, someone she could easily just throw away. And he felt fear towards the fact that if he gave her his heart, she would someday return it to him, shattered in a million pieces. The fear gripped him and made him mute for a few seconds; but those few seconds were enough.  
  
"Race?" Baby asked, "Say something," she begged. His eyes were carefully kept blank as he stared at her, astonished and all of a sudden afraid. 'Oh, God,' she thought as she chastised herself mentally, 'Shouldn't have told him that...he wasn't ready to hear that.'  
  
Race brusquely stood up and started walking away from the bench and Baby. Baby stared after him with eyes that had suddenly become tear-filled.  
  
  
"And dat started da demise a dere relationship," Tapper whispered, ending the tale. Mysty had been listening spell-bound to her account of things. "Aftah a while, dey jist drifted away from each udda. Cuz he didn't wanna hear dose woids so soon. Cuz she wanted ta tell da truth," she waved her hands dramatically. "It's been dat way evah since. Race actin' like he don't care, but deep inside he still does. And Baby...Baby hates cryin' in public, so she does it alone. Dat's why she disappears. She won't neva git ovah him. Dey were meant ta be," she said wisely, "Dey were as serious as Blaze and Bumlets. Or Gears and Crutchy. Or...or Skittery and me," she added.  
  
Mysty frowned. "Jeez, he kinda reminds me of Spot," she grumbled, "Imagine breaking up with someone just because she said she loved you."  
  
"It's da way t'ings woik," Tapper shrugged, "I'se thankful dat I'se got Skittery...and if ya tell anyone I'se said dat, I'se gonna kill ya," she threatened, breaking the soft moment.  
  
Mysty just nodded and pondered over it some more.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Newsies and all the characters cept Enchanted don't belong to me...  
  
The door to Tibby's opened once again as a familiar figure entered the restaurant. "Lookit this. It's a party," she joked.  
  
"Hey, Enchanted!" Jack called, followed by other words of greeting. She waved a hand back and promptly dropped noisily in the vacant seat next to Mush. Mush's eyes widened in anxiety, and he flashed a meaningful glance towards Mysty.  
  
Enchanted tossed her long, black hair over her shoulder and smiled at Mush. "Heya!" she said to Mysty.  
  
"Did he kick you out?" Mysty asked, ready to flare up at Spot.  
  
Enchanted shook her head. "Not yet. It's just that he's been really testy and irritable last night and today. Couldn't stand his complaining, so I decided to take a walk, see how things were doing," she explained easily. "Damn, I'm hungry," she muttered and dug a hand into her pocket. She came up with a penny. "Um...does anyone wanna share their food with me?" her brown eyes swept the table, pleadingly.  
  
Everyone looked away ashamedly. They had their own stomachs to fill, and they couldn't afford to share with Enchanted. "Sorry," Gears said apologetically, speaking for all of them. Enchanted smiled wryly.  
  
"It's all right," she said amiably. She knew what their plight was like, for she had been in their position. Skunk was a lazy newsie, and hated selling. Therefore, he didn't have much money in his pockets. Almost every day, he would go to Spot and ask for money. Spot, however, would just simply refuse.'  
  
"You'se can do betta," he would lecture, "Try ta sell more papes today!"  
  
And so, Skunk would turn to Enchanted. There had been countless times when she had simply refused to do what he asked, but there had also been countless times when she had grudgingly forked over 5 cents or given Skunk about half of her sandwich.   
  
Mush scratched his head in contemplation. 'Should I...should I not?' His stomach growled hungrily. Deciding suddenly, he tore the roll the waiter had given him in half. "Enchanted?" he said softly.  
  
Enchanted turned towards him to see that he was offering her half of his roll, the only food he had. She smiled buoyantly and shook her head. It was clear that he was hungry and that he needed the food more than she did.   
  
He watched her turn her head, and saw her smile at him. His stomach shouted at him, but his hand didn't waver. "No," he said, in answer to her refusal to take it, "Take it, I'se ain't even dat hungry," he lied. His stomach growled again, but the hunger was overpowered as she smiled wistfully  
  
Enchanted stared at him. Was Mush actually giving him half of his roll? 'God, he's sweet,' she thought. Smiling gently, she reached over and grasped it.  
  
Their fingers touched as he handed her the roll, crushing whatever hunger he had left. She grinned as she bit into the roll, as Mysty winked at her. When they had touched, they had created sparks, and soon the air was full of electricity.   
  
Mysty couldn't conceal a smile as Mush kept giving sidelong glances at Enchanted. Tapper rolled her eyes, as Gears nodded, shortly.  
  
Gears was a good judge of people, or so everyone said. She knew if people belonged together, or if they didn't. And the chemistry that Mush and Enchanted displayed just by slightly brushing fingers proved enough to her. She was glad that Mush had found someone he liked. For years, he had remained singled out as the one who couldn't get a girl but she knew that Enchanted would fix all of that, soon.  
  
Mysty signaled to Mush. "Ask her out," she mouthed when Enchanted was looking away. Mush shook his head fervently. "Do it!" she mouthed again.   
  
Mush waveringly tapped Enchanted on the shoulder. She turned to face him, and he gripped the table for reassurance. "Enchanted...would ya...do ya..."  
  
Enchanted smiled tauntingly. Out of the corner of her eye, she had seen Mysty frantically signal Mush and she had seen what she was trying to say. "Jesus, Mush. If you're gonna ask me out, just do it," she reproved helpfully.   
  
Mush blushed and reached his hand, as if he wanted to stroke her cheek, and then dropped it. "Willya be me goil?" he asked quietly.  
  
Enchanted bit her lower lips, and thoughtfully nodded. "I think I will." Something she had never considered before popped up in her mind. 'He has everything I look for in a guy...' That set her at ease, and she nodded even more firmly. "Where do ya wanna go?" she spontaneously asked.  
  
"Go?" Mush was confused.  
  
"On our first date. Right now," she informed him matter-of-factly. Mush just stared at her. Then, he shrugged. "Aw right, shoah."   
  
He followed her out of the restaurant, and somehow, his arm had crept around her neck and now rested on her shoulder. He was happy when she didn't object, and instead cuddled closer.  
  
~*~  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me cept Enchanted...yadayadayada.  
  
~*~  
Baby looked around her settings. She had just stepped off the Brooklyn Bridge, and onto the cold cobblestone. She brushed back her blonde hair and stepped faster towards the Brooklyn Lodging House. Brooklyn wasn't very safe during the day. But right now, the sun was about to set, making it very risky for a girl like her to be walking through these streets. She had to talk to Spot. She had seen the way Race had looked at Mysty. Her Race. She had been walking since dinnertime, and she had been devising a plan. Very simple, really.  
  
Her step quickened as she neared the building she recognized as the Brooklyn Lodging House. She didn't want to enter into the main part and be groped and ogled at. Baby knew that Spot had his own bedroom, with his own window. The so-called 'King of Brooklyn' wanted his own privacy. Baby snorted. 'And the seclusion of his own room where he can bed as many girls as he likes,' she thought derisively. Walking around the other side of the building, she reached the stairs to the fire escape that connected to his window. Through the glass, she could see a little light burning. Stretching up, she scaled the flight of stairs easily and looked into the window. There, Spot was brooding about something, staring at the wall, an angry scowl on his face. She impatiently rapped her knuckles on the window, making him jerk out of his trance.  
  
He looked up at whatever interrupted his thoughtful pondering, expecting a bird or a hopeful dog. The first thought when he saw Baby was, 'I didn't look fo' a prostitute.' His second thought was, 'I've seen her before.' Then he realized it was Baby, from the Manhattan Lodging House. He recognized her as Race's girl, and then he corrected himself. 'Used ta be Race's girl,' he thought wryly. He stood up from his bed and pushed the window up quietly. After a moment of indecision, he joined her on the fire escape, feeling the cold night air brush against his cheek. His blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Whad are ya doin' heah, Baby?" he asked distrustfully.  
  
"Hear me out, aw right, Spot?" Baby begged.  
  
"Whad are ya doin' heah, Baby?" Spot repeated.  
  
"Spot, ya have ta help me. I'se know I'se belong wid Race, and he knows it too. He jist won't admit it. Somehow he's too scared," she paused to collect her thoughts and then continued, "He's too scared to. And now Mysty's moved in on him, and she's his goil."  
  
"Whad does dis hafta do wid me?" Spot asked quietly, not wanting to hear what she had to say. He didn't want to hear that she had gotten someone else that quickly, much quicker than he had.  
  
"I'se also know dat you'se still have feelings fo' Mysty." Spot stared at the metal grating, suddenly interested in its chinks and spaces.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Easy," Baby shrugged, "Two days, Spot. Da longest you've evah been widout a goil. Usually when ya break up, ya find someone ta replace her perdy quick." 'And he has girls lined up around New York twice, just waiting to go on a date with him,' she thought scornfully.   
  
Spot put on a quick façade, making his face unreadable. "If I'se do it, whad's in it fo' me...and you?"  
  
"I'se git Race back in me arms whea he belongs. And you'se git Mysty back," Baby offered.  
  
"Dat ain't good enough," Spot shook his head, "If I'se gonna waste me time pretendin' ta be ya man, I'se want some money."  
  
"Two dollahs a day. All I'se can afford," Baby pleaded.  
  
Spot shook his head again, ready to refuse when a memory buried within his mind flashed up to him and replayed before his eyes.  
  
The girl was different. Just by entering the Lodging House, everyone had shut up. Her brown eyes swept the room, picking apart every single thing. She moved in a graceful way, and even though it wasn't visual, it was evident she was very strong.  
  
She walked boldly up to Spot. "You Spot Conlon?" she asked simply.  
  
"Yeah," Spot nodded, "Whad is it?"  
  
"I wanna be a newsie," she stated. Rumbles of laughter went around the room. Spot smirked.   
  
"Well, shoah, honey," he shrugged easily, and he couldn't stop his hands from reaching to touch her. She was very pretty after all. What she did next stunned everyone in the room. Quickly, she slapped his outstretched hands away. Spot drew back at the anger in her eyes. No one had ever looked at Spot Conlon, Leader of Brooklyn, that way before.   
  
"Heya, honey, don'tcha dare try ta look at me dat way," he threatened, angry at being showed up in front of his followers.  
  
"Oh," her eyes lit up in recognition; "I know who you are. You're Spot Conlon...the famed leader of Brooklyn."  
  
Spot nodded proudly, unconsciously puffing out his chest. "Dat I am."  
  
"Funny, ain't it. I got a picture of a muscular, strong boy...but you...you're a stick," she quipped quietly. Everyone looked up at this comment. But she continued. She hated people who were full of themselves, and Spot was overflowing with arrogance. "You don't even look like much of a leader."   
  
Spot flashed her a look of complete and total dislike. She, however, met his glare with her own and refused to back down. Still, as she glowered at him, she had to admit, 'He is kinda cute...in an innocent way.'  
  
Suddenly, a wave of laughter interrupted and ended their brief staring contest. "Stop bothering her, Spotty boy. She's new," someone clearly said.   
  
She spun around to acknowledge the voice. She didn't need anyone's help to stand up to the jerk that was the Leader of Brooklyn. She was surprised, however, when she saw that the voice was a girl. Her long black hair and big brown eyes made her seem like she was innocent, but her eyes had a sort of exhausted, not-so-innocent look. She was about her height, and her smile came easily to her thick lips.   
  
"Heya. Enchanted's my name. What's yours?" she asked good-naturedly. She spat in her hand and extended it. After a momentary hesitation, she spat in her own hand and shook Enchanted's firmly.   
  
"Leila. But I don't have a nick name like you do," she said, assuming correctly when she guessed that Enchanted wasn't her real name.  
  
"Well, where do you come from?" Enchanted questioned.  
  
"None a ya business," Leila snapped back. Enchanted just raised her hands in a defenseless gesture.  
  
"All right, you don't wanna tell, no problem," she shrugged, "But you looked like you just appeared through that fog," she pointed at the thick fog and mist that was starting to roll in. "So I'll call ya Mysty. Problem with that?"  
  
Leila, newly christened Mysty, shrugged nonchalantly, secretly pleased that someone had already taken a liking to her.   
  
Spot, however was vexed as he watched Enchanted and 'Mysty' already starting to become good friends. "Hey! Dere ain't no way she's stayin' heah!" he argued, pointing the comment towards Enchanted.  
  
"Now, Spotty," she said quietly, a hint of amusement in her tranquil voice, "Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean she can't stay here, now, does it?"  
  
"I'se da leadah a dis Lodgin' House, and whad---" he started to say, when Enchanted stepped up to him and pinched his cheek.  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry, my ex-boyfriend!" she spoke in baby tones. Mysty fought down the swell of laughter at the sight the two of them made. 'Ex-boyfriend,' she thought, and then asked, 'Why do I care?' Still, they looked pretty close for just being friends.  
  
"Don't push it, Chanty," he growled threateningly.   
  
But Mysty had the feeling that Spot could be much meaner if he wanted to be, and that he was toning down for her benefit.   
  
Enchanted patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Spot, let her stay. She has no where to go," she lowered her voice so that only he could hear.  
  
He sighed. That was how Enchanted knew he was going to give in. Whenever he sighed, he was sure to say yes. "Fine," he said, resentment in his voice. Enchanted smiled happily and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"C'mon, Mysty, let's go," she tilted her head towards the staircase that led up the stairs, "Later you gotta talk to Mr. Williams, the owner of the Lodging House. But let's talk, ok?"   
  
Mysty nodded and followed her up the stairs.  
  
Spot watched her. There was something different about this girl indeed. When their eyes met in the death glare, he felt something tighten within him, like a ball of string being squeezed indefinitely. And the defiant way she had rejected him made him want to know her even better. No one had ever rejected him before like that. Most girls would kill to have Spot look at them, much less smile at them. There was a certain enticement about her that she had...a certain lure...he felt like he was going to get to know her better indeed.  
  
Mysty averted her eyes as she thought about his smirk. 'What kind of a proud, conceited guy is he?' Still...he was cute...she had to admit that. And maybe it would only get better with time. She didn't know.   
  
Enchanted elbowed her. "Got eyes for Spot?"  
  
"No!" Mysty protested loudly, "That stupid, proud, arrogant---"  
  
"You've got it bad," Enchanted commented quietly, "But let me warn you, Mys," she said, penning another nickname for her, "He doesn't care about a girl after he breaks up with her. He jumps from girl to girl, making sure that he keeps his reputation as the most wanted boy of New York."  
  
"Well, En," Mysty shrugged, adopting her way of nicknaming people, "You were pretty close to Spot back there."  
  
Enchanted shrugged, "Well that's cuz we were pretty close to begin with. And I know that he wasn't serious when I became his girlfriend."  
  
Mysty nodded, and looked down towards Spot. In astonishment, he was looking back up at her, thinking about something...she turned her gaze away, pretending not to notice him.  
  
Enchanted watched the two of them. 'They've got it bad for each other,' she thought, with a smile. 'Can't wait to see what this evolves into.'   
  
It evolved into a real relationship, which lasted longer then both of them could have ever known. And that was special right there. Spot inhaled, and then sighed. "Yeah, shoah." He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'se only doin' it cuz I'se want---" he trailed off. "Tomorrow we'se staht ok?"  
  
Baby nodded, pleased that he had agreed to her plan. She made her way down the stairs, noting that Spot was still waiting on the fire escape.  
  
"Baby?" he called after her, "Don't tell anyone."  
  
"Aw right," she agreed before disappearing into the night.   
  
Spot Conlon stared after her, not seeing her face and body, but seeing Mysty's face and body. After a few minutes, he stepped back into his room and closed the window.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of the newsies cept Enchanted isn't mine/  
  
A few weeks had passed since Baby's tryst with Spot. Since then, they had been going out, trying unsuccessfully to make Race and Mysty jealous. Spot's shiners were already fading slowly, now turning a light purple before they would disappear altogether.  
  
Enchanted had been visiting Manhattan a lot of times since she had become Mush's girl, and she actually spent more time there than she was in Brooklyn. She didn't like to be around Spot any longer, that every day he became more and more cranky than the day before. She loved being with the Manhattan newsies; they were more laid-back and not as grim as the Brooklyn ones. And she loved being with Mush... the way he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled, the way you could reach over and ruffle his curly hair. She loved it when he would engulf her in a hug, putting those muscular arms around her and making her feel safe and warm inside. And he laughed at her jokes...well; he laughed at everyone's jokes, but still...  
  
Gears watched the two of them. It was about time that Mush found someone to hold on to, and someone as nice as Enchanted. They looked good together, she admitted. They were turning out to be inseparable, wherever she went he was there too. They would soon become like all the couples at the Lodging House, in love endlessly.  
  
Across the table, Tapper was paying attention to someone else. She observed as Mysty leaned her head on Race's shoulder, oblivious at the look that Baby was giving her. On the other hand, Spot was glaring at Race as he gave Mysty a kiss. Tapper shook her head. It was obvious that Baby and Spot still had feelings for Race and Mysty. 'But why are they with each other then?' She elbowed her boyfriend whose hands were getting a little busy.  
  
"Whad?" he whined, "Sorry," he apologized, pulling back.  
  
"Not dat. Look at da way dose four are actin'," she gestured. Skittery just shrugged like he didn't care and promptly started playing with her hair. She grinned, and snuggled closer, forgetting all about them. Over the other side of the table, hoots and hollers went up as Mush pulled Enchanted towards him, tentatively brushing his lips to hers. After a few seconds, she kissed him back harder, not caring they were now the center of attention. It was their first kiss, and she wanted to make it as memorable as she could. When she finally tugged her lips away, everyone was staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked her brown eyes sparkling with happiness in answer to Mysty's smug smile and everyone else's probing stare. He reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. For a moment, Enchanted wondered what it would feel like, just for once, what it would be like to have him touch her body, his fingers trailing across her skin. Then, she shook herself out of the daydream with a shiver. 'Stop it,' she scolded herself, 'You're going to be a virgin until you marry. That's that.'   
  
"Pokah game tonight!" Race announced, "Ta celebrate da fact dat Mush finally got himself a goil! And dat he finally got kissed."  
  
Mush threw his hat at him, and Race ducked laughingly. The whole table was laughing, save two people, who were unbelievably as calm as the eye of a storm...  
~*~  
  
Everyone groaned as Enchanted threw down her cards. "Four of a kind!" she proclaimed. She dragged all the money over to her side, as Race grumbled, "I'se swear you'se cheatin' somehow. I'se gonna find out..."  
  
Enchanted just rolled her eyes, and stood up from the table, stuffing the money in her pocket. "Quit while I'm ahead," she told everyone what she was doing. Thoughtfully, she walked over to where Spot was gazing out the window. She didn't want to go back to the Brooklyn Lodging House. What she wanted to do was stay here with Mysty and Mush... But to do that, she had to ask his permission. "Spot?" When he didn't answer, she prudently continued, "I wanna stay here for the night...can I?"  
  
He instantly refused. "Heah? In Manhattan? But you'se a Brooklyn newsie," he said, "I'se don't wantcha ta spend dis much time heah."  
  
Enchanted felt anger grow, but with a gulp, she silenced it. "Spotty, I don't think what you say can influence what I do. I'm just gonna stay here! You trust these people, you trust Jack, hell, you even trust Mush. Why can't I stay the night here?"  
  
"Because you'se could be just like ya slut sistah and bed every boy in heah," he snapped back. He was in a bad enough mood, and he didn't try to soften things up for her.  
  
"What?!" Enchanted didn't try to control the anger that arose in her now, "What the fuck---Spot take back what you just said."  
  
"I'se jist sayin' dat you'se ain't gonna stay heah fo' tonight. Dat's da end a it."  
  
"Goddamn it, Spot! You can't tell me what to do!" Enchanted yelled, drawing everyone's attention.  
  
"Really? Den why did you come ovah heah ta ask me permission in da foist place?" he calmly noted.  
  
"I--- well, that doesn't matter. I'm stayin' here," she voiced.  
  
Spot's eyes closed his eyes for a second before he said, "Fine, Enchanted. Stay heah. But don't expect ta come back ta da Lodging House anytime soon. Me boys see ya in Brooklyn, dey'll soak ya."  
  
Mysty half stood before Spot could get any further. Everyone was listening now, and she wanted to stop both of them before they disclosed something they didn't want all of the Manhattan newsies to hear.  
  
Enchanted inhaled brokenly. "You're kicking me out?" she said furtively. He glared at her, and nodded very slowly. "Fine. I can always stay with Harem," she said, "Oh, and another thing. I'm glad. I've had about enough of you and your leadership abilities."  
  
"Don't push it, Chanty," he growled, using the words he always used to say to warn her. But this time, he put much more anger, and much more emphasis on the words. He drew out his gold-tipped cane and pointed it dangerously at her.   
  
Enchanted, however, swung her hand up and knocked it out of his grip. It swung over his shoulder and hit the window with an audible thud. He didn't even flinch as it dropped at his heels. "Tell ya slut sistah---" he said loudly, loud so that everyone could in the room could hear. Mysty started forward but it was too late, "dat I'se said hi. And send her me way sometime soon. I'se in da mood fo' some good---"   
  
Mysty put a hand to her mouth. She didn't expect Spot to be that harsh. Quickly, she put her other arm on Enchanted's shoulder to support her.   
  
Enchanted's gaze dropped away from Spot's as her vision got fuzzy with unshed tears. He had basically announced to all the people she knew and cared about something that should have stayed buried within her. She quickly stepped away from the firm, angry boy at the window, and with brisk steps ducked underneath the white sheet that separated the room. Right now, she was thankful for it. It separated her from the rest of the world, and she didn't want the rest of the world to become involved with her tears.   
  
Mush, who had been watching the whole argument from the start, quickly threw down his cards and got up from his knees to follow her. After flashing Spot an angry, disapproving look, he disappeared behind the sheet.   
  
Spot closed his eyes tightly. 'Damn it,' he cursed himself, 'I didn't mean to say that...' He glanced up to see the reproving look Mysty was giving him. 'The worst thing,' he thought, 'Is that Mysty hates me now even more.'  
  
With a gusty sigh, he turned towards the door, and exited the room, still not believing the harsh, cutting words he had spoken to one of his closest friends. He muttered a half-hearted goodnight to Kloppman and went out into the night, still brooding and dwelling on his mistake  
  
~*~  
  
Mysty clenched a hand and punched the wall over and over. It had been about 20 minutes after Spot had insulted Enchanted and she could not believe the words that he had spoken to her. Race stood up and gave her and grabbed her fists, halting her in mid-jab.   
  
"Calm down, babe, it'll be ok, aw right?" Race said comfortingly.  
  
"Damn that Spot Conlon!" she shouted.  
  
Jack sighed and pushed Sling off his lap. "Look, you'se good at talkin' wid people. Go talk ta her," he ordered.  
  
Sling nodded fervently and started walking towards her, fingering the slingshot in her back pocket for reassurance. "Race?" she whispered in low tones, "Lemme talk ta her, aw right?"  
  
Race nodded meekly and stepped away from the immobile girl.   
  
"Mysty?" Sling asked, touching her shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe he said that...to her! To Enchanted! She..." Mysty ranted on until Sling interrupted.  
  
"Mysty, it ain't any a ya business. Jist let it go, and let's see how Enchanted takes it, aw right?" she demanded.  
  
Mysty's shoulders sagged as she consented with a nod. "All right." Sling threw an arm over her shoulder and dragged her back to the poker game, where she was promptly drawn into the game.  
  
Baby had been watching the whole scene between Enchanted and Spot, and she was the only one who had noticed that Spot's gold-tipped cane was still resting on the floor. 'Gonna be mad when he realizes that it's still here.' Her quick mind worked fast. 'What if---' suddenly, a devious plan came to mind. It would present the opportunity for her to be alone with Race, and for Mysty to be alone with Spot. "Mysty?" she inquired in friendly tones.   
  
"What?!" Mysty snapped.  
  
"Spot left his cane heah. Do ya want ta go up ta Brooklyn and give it back ta him?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Mysty snarled, "Besides, I might get lost on the way to the Bridge."  
  
"Well...I'se can lead you ta da Bridge and then you can go da rest a da way ta da Lodging House...it would give you'se da chance ta chew him out..." she said, a slight hint in her voice.   
  
Tapper's eyes jumped from one girl to the other. She had already figured things out. She shook her head and a cynic smile twisted on her lips. 'They do still have feelings for each other...they're just doing it to make the other one jealous.' Normally, she would have jumped in and revealed their secret, but she was much too interested in watching the drama unfold than squeal on them. So, she concealed a knowing look and continued in the card game.  
  
Mysty nodded frantically. "I like the sound of that!" she proclaimed, "You would lead me to the Bridge?"  
  
"A coise! Spot was a jeyk ta even forbid her ta come heah!" Baby admitted.  
  
Mysty stood up and smoothly walked to the window, picking up the cane and holding it away from her as if it stank like raw sewage. "Let's go," she ordered. Baby stood up and followed her. The last thing she saw before she left was Race's worried gaze.  
~*~  
  
Enchanted's body wracked with silent sobs. Having Mush nearby didn't help her any as she slowly gained her composure. When the tears finally stopped, Mush wasted no time in drawing her to him in a tight hug. "Enchanted," he started to say, "I'se don't care if ya sistah's a prostitute. I'se could care less. All I'se care about is you'se," he stated truthfully. "And if you'se ain't happy, I'se ain't happy." Before he knew it, he was telling her the three words that had ruined Baby and Race's relationship. "I'se love you." He looked away ashamedly, hoping she wouldn't be too disgusted.  
  
She wasn't. Smiling, she took his hand and tilted her head up to gaze into his eyes. "Thanks, Mush. I needed that right now. But you know what else I need?"   
  
"Whad?" he asked curiously, ready to do whatever she desired.  
  
"This," she whispered before kissing him firmly. When they finally dragged themselves away from each other, she exhaled and uttered, "I love you too," before pulling him towards her.  
  
~*~  
  
Mysty stepped onto the Bridge. She had just said good-bye to Baby, and was about to follow Spot to the Lodging House. In the distance, she could make out his slender body retreating further and further away from her. She stuck the cane in her pants and started jogging after him.  
  
Spot could hear someone behind him. Sighing, he spun around to acknowledge him or her. If he was from the Lodging House, he wasn't even going to bother talking to him. He didn't want his night to get any worse. He couldn't tell who it was as he or she jogged towards him, but when she stopped to rest, he realized who it was. Mysty...he watched with an accelerating heartbeat as she stepped closer with brisk strides. 'Why is she here?' There was something sensual in the way her figure was outlined in the starlight, and in the way she moved. And the silver light from the moon lit her up, making her beauty seem ethereal. Her hair lifted from her shoulders each time she took one more step towards him.  
  
Mysty stopped to get a breath. It wasn't that she was tired, it was the fact that Spot seemed so handsome standing there, waiting for her. For a moment she almost forgot the reason she had ran through three-quarters of the Brooklyn Bridge. With a twinge, she understood the fact that she had never really gotten over him. The feelings she had first felt for him came flooding back, and she nearly drowned in a feeling of love and giddiness. Never mind hatred and never mind the fact that he had cheated on her, and never mind the fact that right now she was with Race. His blue eyes bore into hers, making her feel light-headed and dizzy. She strode closer, wanting once again to be by his side.  
  
"Whad is it?" he asked quietly, a softness within his eyes that Mysty had never seen before.  
  
Without a word, Mysty dug into her pants and drew out his cane.  
  
"Thanks," he said, bemused, and then said, "Do you'se wanna come ta Brooklyn...fo' da night?"  
  
She knew what he was insinuating. And the thought of him and her together made her heart race and her breathing quickened. Something inside her screamed at her, 'You're still with Racetrack!' But she ignored that voice and nodded slowly, yet surely.  
  
When they stepped off the bridge, Spot swiftly stuck the cane in a belt loop in his pants and swiftly swept her up in his arms; her arms tightened around his neck. Suddenly, their hands were everywhere, rubbing her back; her fingers buried in his thick hair. Pulling away, she attempted to get an accurate look at him. Their eyes met for a breathless moment as heat flowed through her body. Then, his mouth was on hers, his breath mixing with her own.   
  
There weren't enough words to illustrate the thunder that rolled through his body and heart. Blazing sweetness raced from her lips through his body, making him tingle, making his breath come short in his lungs, making his knees watery.  
  
Strong consciousness of all the places in where they touched---from the palms resting on her back to her breasts, stomach, and thighs---made the blood beat in her veins.  
  
Mysty took her mouth away. "No," he whispered, and pulled her back. This time, he was gentler, easing his lips gingerly over hers, pulling away shortly, and then returning. He finally pulled away with a strangled laugh and then took her hand to lead her to the Lodging House.  
~*~  
  
Baby was treading back to the Lodging House, contemplating on her next move, when she was roughly grabbed from behind. It took her only a few seconds to react as she stepped on her attacker's black boots and started to dash away, but she was cruelly yanked back by the tips of her curly hair. She knew what he was trying to do, and she let out a scream of anguish.  
  
Race was in the Lodging House, losing miserably because he couldn't keep his poker face on. He was too worried. Unbelievably, it wasn't Mysty he was worried about, but Baby. His mind kept conjuring up images of Baby, lying in an alley, bleeding and bruised, her beautiful, blonde hair with her unusual curly tips floating in a pool of her own blood...sighing audibly, he stood up from the crate. "I'se gonna take a walk," he mumbled as he lit up a cigar and strolled out of the Lodging House. No one looked up at his exit, save Tapper and Gears, who were already starting to suspect something. Now both Race and Spot were gone, with Mysty and Baby.   
  
He walked along the cobblestone, not looking at anything but at the seemingly interesting cracks in the street when he heard a scream of distress. Picking up the pace, he quickly ran to the source of where he had heard it, and ended up at an alley. What he saw by the lamplight made his blood grow cold, and then boil over. A man with greasy blonde hair and a slimy face was pressing a blade to Baby's neck and was whispering something in her ear. She had a look of indescribable terror on her face, as he pressed his lips to her cheek. Then, an exultant look came over her face as she realized who was watching this whole thing.   
  
The man yelled in pain as she sank her teeth into his hand that was clamped over her mouth. Race tackled him as Baby struggled to get away. The knife clattered to the ground, by Baby's feet. She grabbed it and hurled it away as fast as she could.   
  
Race struggled to pin the man down, but he was heavier and much older than he was. "Baby!" he managed to get out, "Go ta da bench!"   
  
"NO!" she screamed, "I'se ain't leavin' you'se!" Something inside of her asked, 'He still remembers the bench?'  
  
"Dammit, Baby, jist go!" he demanded as he struggled to keep his hold. "Do as I'se say!" Baby started off, running as fast as she could towards Central Park. She hoped she could remember where the bench was; it had been so long since she had visited it. Anger and disbelief rolled around in her head, as she passed the trees and the flowers. Before she knew it, she was there. She dropped down on it, and wasted no time rubbing her hand zealously at the cheek the man had kissed with his dirty lips. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about Race. If he gets hurt...she impatiently stood up to await his coming and then sat back down. She kept alternating positions as she pondered on the thought of how fateful it was that Race had been there for her.  
  
After 20 minutes of pacing and worrying, she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw a limping towards her. In the lamplight, she could barely make out a plaid vest over a---what must have been clean once---white shirt. But it was the cigar he was puffing on that gave him away. Baby got up, her heart twisting within her chest, and then ran to him, hitting him with enough force to drive him backwards into a nearby tree.  
  
"Dat hoit!" he gasped indignantly, but before she could apologize, he was kissing her, her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, her lips. She kissed him back. They came up for air, then kissed again, their hands running over each other's bodies, scrutinizing for injuries, as well as just for the simple enjoyment of touch.  
  
Race had realized back in the alley his true feelings for her. Seeing her almost come to harm had awakened him, and he knew that the reality of it all was that he loved her. He fought to get up and was about to fall down, when Baby helped him up. His leg wasn't doing much to support him; but he knew it would heal. Especially now that he was with Baby.  
  
"Are you'se ok?" she asked, concerned, noting the painful look on his face.  
  
"I'se fine..." he murmured and kissed her again, his mouth tarrying on hers. The surging fire of desire nearly swamped Baby before he broke the kiss. He kissed her eyelids, then the very tip of her nose, and then he found her lips again, all the while his hands were tangled up in her hair. When he finally stopped, it was Baby who could hardly stand. Race had always been such a good kisser.  
  
Baby snuggled closer, lifting her face to his. "I'm glad," she said truthfully, "Kiss me again, please."  
  
Race drew in a ragged breath, "Oh, no. If I'se kiss ya again, one t'ing will lead ta annuda, and dis ain't da proper place fo' dat sorta t'ing."  
  
"Den take me ta a place dat is," she pleaded. He hesitated, and she continued, " I'se know exactly whad I'se doing, Race. And it ain't cuz I'se jealous a you'se and Mysty. Dis...dis shoulda happened between us a long time ago."  
  
Race inhaled, and then ran a hand through her hair, savoring the touch as he did so. He hadn't been able to touch her hair in so long...he cleared his throat. "Well, den. Come wid me." He led her back to the Lodging House, and into one of the empty rooms, still kissing her. In the background, the game was still going on, but the noises faded as they both sank into eternal bliss.  
~*~  
  
Mush and Enchanted were laying on Mysty's bunk bed. Somehow, they hadn't gotten any further than kisses, but that was only because Enchanted had stopped herself from literally throwing herself on him.  
  
He kissed her cheek, still basking in the happiness she brought him. Enchanted giggled and wondered why she had been so mad in the first place. Mush was all hers to hold forever. Still...sighing she got up, and pushed Mush away. "I gotta go, Mush. I have to talk to Spot. Gotta talk to him about the whole argument thing that happened in there," she explained. Mush pouted.   
  
"Aw right," he agreed.  
  
"Wanna come along?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"No, I'll t'ink I'll stay heah," he murmured. "Come back soon," he whispered, giving her a quick kiss.   
  
"I won't be able to stay away," she said honestly, before turning away and leaving him still lying on the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Spot traced his fingers on the back of Mysty's neck, smiling slightly. She was great. She had just given him the best night of his life, and his love for her deepened.  
  
Mysty tucked herself into the curve of his arm and then rested her head on his bare chest. "You're trembling," she observed.  
  
"I'se only tired," he explained. She knew he was lying.   
  
"Spot? What do we have now?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in a frown. "Is it love?"  
  
"Mysty!" he cried.  
  
"What?" she snapped. She hoped he wasn't at all like Race, who was afraid of being loved.  
  
"Don't say dat. It don't seem right. It's like I'se takin' advantage a your innocence. A man a me reputation and expertise..." he trailed off.  
  
" 'Takin' advantage of'? And what innocence?" she scoffed.  
  
"You should know how many goils I'se been wid!"  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?!" she snapped.  
  
"Look, Mys, it's easy fo' an experienced man like me ta trick someone into t'inking dat believing she's in love wid me. Da only one who I'se must not 'ave tricked was Enchanted." A short smile flitted across his face, then disappeared as he remembered what had happened earlier.  
  
"Do you love me or not?" she demanded, rising up from his chest and looking him square in the eye.  
  
"Dat is not whad we're talkin' bout," he defiantly answered.  
  
"It's not?!" she asked loudly, ready to go into an argument, "Then what the hell are we talking about?! Sex?!" Without looking down, she knew she had hurt him. But why? Then, she knew the answer. "You're in love with me?" she whispered. He looked away. "Love's wonderful. What's wrong with it?"  
  
When he didn't answer, she knew why. He didn't want to settle down just yet. He wanted her to wait for him so he could have his ample amount of different girls each month. Well, she wouldn't do it. Mysty indignantly stood up, letting the sheet fall from her body.   
  
"If you can't accept the fact that we're in love, then I don't want to talk to you. Go find someone else to be your play toy," she said harshly, pulling on her clothes. She stalked over to the window and opened it, slamming it down hard behind her.   
  
Spot buried his head in his arms, cursing himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Baby and Race lay side by side, smiles lingering on their faces. The poker game was dying out, but the euphoria was that surround them wasn't. It had been about an hour, but they hadn't quit until they were truly exhausted.  
  
Slowly, he turned towards her, and then his eyes widened. "Jesus!" he cursed, "Whad about Mysty?"  
  
"Does she matta any longer?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Slowly, he shook his head. "I'se guess not." After a few moments of lying there and just luxuriating in the after-glow, Race looked at Baby and started fiddling with her hair. "Damn, you'se beautiful," he whispered sincerely.  
  
Baby smiled proudly and then took a deep breath. "You'se still haven't told me if you'se loved me or not."  
  
Race looked away and focused his eyes on the dirty, gray wall. "Does dat matta any longer?" he quoted what she said.  
  
"Yes, it does, Racetrack."  
  
He shook his head. "Baby, I'se can't say anythin' until you'se can prove ta me dat you'se do love me fo' real. Dat dis would be fo'evah."  
  
"I'm tellin' you'se right now, Race!" she shouted. Instantly, the Bunk Room quieted down, and Baby could imagine all of them looking at each other in confusion. "Fuck you'se, Race," she growled, and got up from the bed, snatching up her clothes. Race struggled to get up after her. Quickly getting dressed, she turned to get out of the room, and then spun around again. "I'se do love you, Racetrack. And dis should prove it." She dug into her pocket and drew out a dirty, decrepit, old cigar. She threw it to him, and he fumbled, catching it. Baby turned on her heel and opened the door to let momentarily let in light.  
  
As the door closed, shutting out the luminescence, Race realized what the object he held in his hand was. It was the cigar Baby had stolen from him so many months ago. Clenching his fingers over it, he let the tears fall.   
  
~*~  
  
Enchanted picked up her pace. She was now off the Brooklyn Bridge, but all through the whole crossing, she had heard footsteps, ever persistent, and they did not stop. She risked a glance over her shoulder from time to time, but each time she did, all she saw were shadows and darkness. Her hand went to her back pocket, where the slingshot Spot had given her was resting safely. She wished Sling were here. Sling could have driven him away easily. Hell, she wished Mush were here to protect her.  
  
Nearing the Lodging House, she started jogging. She counted off the blocks as she came nearer. If she could just go one more block, then she would be safe...suddenly, she was seized from behind.  
  
The man had been following her since she had stepped out of the Lodging House. He was angry that his first victim he didn't get to do anything with. He preferred blondes over any other girl. But this girl was pretty too. He pressed his lips to her cheek, inhaling her sweet scent  
  
"Holy fucking---" she said and then started struggling. It was an unfair fight. He was in his early 30's and much more muscular than a 16 year old girl. Throwing her against the brick wall of the alley, he lay on top of her. She started screaming, but he slapped her, cautioning her to keep quiet. Blood from the corner of her lips trickled down her chin. He gripped her arms tightly to hold her down and then ripped the gray shirt she was wearing off. He pinched her and she screamed in agony. After a few minutes, he could stand it no longer and then ripped off her black pants and panties off.  
  
She whimpered at the pain of his entrance, her virginity seared and gone forever. Endlessly it went and now, she was drifting in between unconsciousness and awareness of everything he was doing. By the lamplight, the last thing she saw was his ugly, deranged smile.  
  
He pulled out of her just as he climaxed and then hurriedly searched her ripped pants for money. He stuffed the five dollars he found in his pocket and pulled on his clothes. Blowing her a kiss, he laughed derisively, leaving her beaten and bruised body behind.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as da other 7 chaptahz!  
  
~*~  
  
Mysty stormed down the stairs on the fire escape, still cursing Spot Conlon underneath her breath. Shaking her head, she brushed out her brown hair and closed her eyes. Her attention shifted from being mad at Spot, to seeing a man scamper out of an alley, a wicked smile on his face. 'Ok, what is a man doing in an alley?' she thought, frowning thoughtfully. She was about to pass the alley, when she saw something. It wasn't so much as 'saw something', then she sensed it. She knew something bad had happened here. Craning her neck, and squinting, she could barely make out a huddled figure on the floor. Maybe she was just hearing things, but she could have sworn she heard a whimper, soft and echoing against the brick walls. She cautiously stepped closer, and then her jaw dropped as she saw who it was. By the lamplight, she could make out long, flowing black hair and tan skin that seemed unnaturally pale. "Enchanted," she whispered, and then closed her eyes to shut the image out. "Enchanted," she murmured, louder this time, and then she ran to the body. "No, no, no," she muttered, smoothing back her brown hair, her eyes filling up with tears. "No, oh God, please." She uttered a silent prayer, and then pressed a trembling hand to her neck. For one heart-stopping moment, she couldn't feel a pulse. And then, miraculously, a pulse emerged among the silence. "Oh, God," she whispered, letting out her breath.  
  
She stood up from the cobblestone. Help, she had to get help...wait, she was naked, she had to...quickly, without thinking, she stripped off her shirt, revealing the bra underneath and placed it over her body, covering up the parts that needed to concealed. She didn't want to leave her like this. She didn't deserve to be left like this. But she had to get help first. The Lodging House was only a block away; she could have been safe in a matter of seconds. "Enchanted," she whispered brokenly, "What were you thinking?! You of all people should know that it's dangerous to go walking in Brooklyn in the middle of the night!"   
  
So saying, she turned on her heel and dashed back towards the Lodging House, panting. She flew up the fire escape and then knocked on the window. Spot looked up, expecting Baby, but was surprised when he saw Mysty again. And that she wasn't wearing any shirt. She slid up the window and entered, a frown on her face.  
  
"Come quick, it's Enchanted!" she panted. "Bring a shirt!" Spot hurriedly pulled on his black pants and handed her his shirt, scrunched up in a ball.   
  
"Whad happened?" he asked.  
  
Mysty couldn't bring herself to say it. "Just see, come on," she begged, on the verge of tears. Spot followed her out the window, and then tried to keep up with her fast footsteps. A block away, she swerved into an alley. Spot followed her, and then stopped still as he saw.  
  
"Oh, damn," he swore, dropping to his knees. "Who---" He put a hand up to rub his forehead, and then his leadership took over. "Mysty, git back ta da Lodging House. Git Skunk ovah heah, he's gonna wanna help most a all. He and Chanty were close."   
  
Mysty obeyed and sprinted back towards the Lodging House, dropping the dirty, red shirt she was still holding.   
  
He picked it up and tried to ease it on while looking away. When he found out he couldn't, he rolled his eyes and forced himself to look at her. Even though she was unconscious, he still felt like he was invading her privacy, somehow, so he quickly turned away as he put the shirt on her. It went down to mid-thigh and he breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes caught a trickle of blood flowing down her right leg, and he closed his eyes to overcome the dizzy spell that attacked him. "Not Chanty," he whispered. She of all people...  
  
Mysty appeared with Skunk who promptly ran up to Enchanted. "Enchanted?!" he shouted, his voice cracking. Without hesitation he reached down and started cradling her head in his arms. "She ain't..?" he looked up, suddenly afraid.  
  
"No," Spot whispered, confirming his question, "She got raped, though." He pointed at the blood that dripped down her thigh.   
  
Mysty gasped and her eyes scrunched up as she turned to look away.   
  
"Skunk, help me git her back ta da Lodging House, aw right?" Spot ordered. "Mysty, git a doctah back dere. Git Fayerson, he's da one who'll undastand." Mysty nodded, and scampered away, eager to be doing something.  
  
Spot shook his head. 'I'se shouldn't have kicked her out, she coulda been safe in bed right now.' "Skunk?" he snapped, angry with himself and how many lives he was screwing up. "Support her head, while I'se pick her up, aw right?" Skunk weakly nodded, and did as he said as Spot gathered her up in his arms. With strong, unwavering steps, he made his way back to the Lodging House. Skunk followed behind him, and then ran forward to open the door. "MISTAH WILLIAMS!" Skunk shouted, rousing about all of the Lodging House with his loud voice. "MISTAH---"  
  
"I'se heah!" a 30-year-old or so disheveled looking man popped up out of his room. "You'se gonna wake up da whole Lodging House," he grumbled, his mouth opening in a yawn, and then not closing as he realized who Spot was holding. "Is dat---?"  
  
"It's Enchanted," Spot said grimly, "Mysty found her in an alley."  
  
Mr. Williams gently took Enchanted from his arms, and carefully laid her down on a tattered red couch. "Did ya git da doctah?" he questioned sharply.  
  
  
"Mysty's gettin' Fayerson," Spot answered.  
  
By now, the whole entire Lodging House had woken up as a result of Skunk's thundering voice, and they had all gathered around Enchanted.   
  
"Dat ain't..." someone whispered. Everyone was responding similarly.  
  
Spot closed his eyes and thought about what to do next. "I'se need some fast runnahs," he ordered, and then snapped his fingers. "Bunny, and Granite. Go ta da Manhattan Lodgin' House. Ya know whea it is right?" He didn't pause as two of his fastest newsies stepped forward, one a girl, and one a boy. Both were still half-asleep and drowsy, and he hated to interrupt their sleep like this, but the Manhattan newsies had to know. "Git dere. Don't stop fo' anythin'. Go ta Jack foist. Ya know who Jack is, right?"  
  
They both nodded. Who didn't? This was Jack Kelly, the strike leader, they were talking about.   
  
"Good. Go ta Jack, and tell him dat sumptin's happened ta Enchanted. Tell him ta tell Mush. Go," he ordered, all the while watching the door for Mysty and the doctor.   
  
She entered a few minutes after Bunny and Granite left, toting a black doctor's bag. A man, about Kloppman's age, trailed along behind her. Immediately, he took control of the group by ordering them all to bed, save the three who had helped bring her back to the Lodging House in the first place. He told them to turn their heads so he could examine her. Spot paced at the other side of the room, while Skunk anxiously wrung his hands while waiting in the lobby. Mysty stared out the window, remembering a certain conversation that had taken place the 2nd night that she had arrived from the mist and fog.  
  
Enchanted sat up in her bed, still not able to sleep. She was having the dreams again. The dreams where she was walking in the moonlight, calm and peaceful, and then suddenly...  
  
Mysty half-rose in her bed. "En?" she murmured. Just when she had been able to get to sleep last night, Enchanted had started thrashing and screaming. "Have another nightmare?"  
  
"They're not nightmares," she whispered, "They're dreams." Then, she looked away, and then her face crumpled up as she tried not to break down in tears. It was just that the dream had been so realistic. Mysty hopped out of bed and comfortingly put a hand to her back.   
  
"Wanna go to the window?" she whispered, suggesting that if she had some air she might calm down.  
  
Enchanted nodded mildly and pushed the white blanket off her body. She walked to the window and looked up at the moon. "Beautiful night," she said in hushed tones.  
  
Mysty nodded and looked out the window too, remembering what her mother had told her about shooting stars. Examining the sky, she vaguely wondered if there were going to be shooting stars tonight. Her attention was broken when Enchanted drew in a long breath.  
  
"My sister always liked boys. They called her Harem because of it. She was so friendly around them. Even at an early age she loved being surrounded by men," she started talking. She didn't know why she was telling Mysty this, granted she had only met her the day before, "She moved to Queens when I was 13, abandoning me here. I hated her for that. Some nights I laid on my pillow and wished she would die," she hissed.  
  
Mysty looked at her, surprised. Enchanted didn't seem like too much of a violent person.  
  
"I found out a few nights after she left that she had become a prostitute. That scarred me unbelievably, knowing that my sister had no problem selling her body like that."  
  
"And then one night, I went walking down to Queens to talk with Harem. Hadn't seen her in a while. Been a few months since she left. I wandered into an alley," at this point her voice wavered, "I was lost. I had never been to Queens before. I...I saw a body, lying there. I didn't think it was my sister, I didn't think it could be anyone related to me, anyone I knew. But it was her hair that gave her away." Tears started traveling down her cheeks in rapid numbers. "My sister had little tinges of brown within the black color of her hair," she explained. "She had been raped. And someone had stabbed a switchblade into her. She wasn't bleeding that badly, which is what scared me. Cuz if she wasn't leaking out blood, was it all gone? I screamed, and someone found us. The doctor bandaged up her wounds, said she might not want to be in the company of men for a few days while she got over it emotionally." She shook her head, "He was wrong. She jumped back into the prostitute business. 'No worries' she said. As for me," she shrugged, "I've been havin' dreams ever since. I don't remember if I have them every night, or if it just occurs at different times. All I know is I do."  
  
Mysty looked at her in amazement. "How else did that affect you?" she asked quietly.  
  
Enchanted looked away, as if ashamed. "I made a promise to myself not to go crazy over some guy. Like Spot? I knew he wasn't serious when he asked me to be his girl. And I promised myself to stay a virgin till I marry. It can wait until then..."  
  
The whispered words that she had said rang in her ears. Mysty balled a hand into a fist and hit the wall behind her. The doctor nodded, done with his examination.   
  
"Luckily," he said in a business tone, "She wasn't hurt that badly. By that I mean, she wasn't burned, she wasn't stabbed, and there are no broken bones. There are a few bruises on her arms and legs, a few cuts on her lower area of her legs. There are also pinch marks on her---" he stopped, not knowing how to put it. "Her---" he waved a hand over his chest area.  
  
"Yeah, we know," Mysty nodded, wincing at the thought.   
  
"She was raped very badly. If she wasn't a virgin, she wouldn't have felt as much pain," he explained. "She went unconscious because of the pain, I'll wager."  
  
Mysty had the sudden urge to rip his head off, just for being so nonchalant like he didn't care. Dominating the urge---just barely---she asked, "What should we do when she wakes up?"  
  
  
The doctor started cleaning her up as he gave her the instructions. "Try not to let her be around boys for a while. When she awakes, if there are boys in the room, she might start throwing a tantrum. She will be scared for a while. Does she have a boyfriend?"  
  
Spot nodded. "Mush. But dey're in love, so how can sumptin' like dis affect her?"  
  
The doctor just shrugged, as if it were obvious. "She's just been hurt by a man. Likewise, she's going to start thinking all men are there to hurt her."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Mysty protested, "Enchanted---" she stopped as she realized what the doctor had said was true. "Oh, God," she whispered.   
  
Spot shook his head sadly, as Skunk sank to the floor.  
  
Across the city, Kloppman's yelling was arousing Jack. "Wha---but it don't even seem we'se slept fo' a full houah!" he complained, as he scratched his head.   
  
But it wasn't the newsies he was yelling at. Downstairs, he had been engrossed in a book, when two young kids tumbled into the doorway, panting and wheezing. "I'm sorry," he said, peeking over the edges of his worn-out book, "But the poker game ended a few hours ago."  
  
"We'se ain't heah fo' da pokah game," the young girl with whitish blond hair said, looking up at the old man with respect and fear in her blue eyes.  
  
"Nope," the boy with granite gray eyes responded truthfully. "Spot Conlon sent us heah ta talk ta Cowboy!"  
  
That was when Kloppman decided to shout at the two of them, telling them that Spot Conlon didn't decide when his newsboy's and newsgirls went to sleep and that he didn't have the right to send people over here to wake them up.  
  
Jack drowsily scratched his head, and then groggily made his way off his bed and to the top of the stairs. "Whad's goin' on, Kloppman?" he asked, his eyes drooping. Slingshot appeared at the top of the stairs beside him, her light brown hair mussed. She had always been a light sleeper. She scooted closer to Jack, until she was so close that he had to lift his arm and place it on her shoulder. She smiled, and then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"These two---" Kloppman pointed an accusing finger at the two sheepish looking newsies, "From that Spot Conlon's gang, decide to come here in the middle of the night---" he ranted on and on.  
  
"Kloppman," Race said, as he emerged from behind Jack, "Please keep it down. I'se ain't even got 30 minutes a sleep yet." He shot a sharp look at Baby, who had just come into view.  
  
Jack raised his hand, and then asked, "Granite, whad's goin' on?"  
  
"It's Enchanted!" Bunny blurted out, "Something's happened ta her!"  
  
"Ta who?" Mush had suddenly jumped up from where he had been brooding, tucked in a corner where everyone's eyes would pass over and not notice him. He couldn't believe that Enchanted still hadn't shown up.  
  
"Enchanted," Bunny said, facing him. "She's been raped!"  
  
Mush stared at her, a frown starting on his face. "Whad...dis is a joke, right?"  
  
Bunny and Granite shook their heads.   
  
Mush exhaled and closed his eyes, running a trembling hand through his curls. Then, he started forward, walking in fast strides.  
  
  
"Hey," Jack grabbed him, "Whea ya goin'?"  
  
"Ta see Enchanted," he exclaimed, struggling to get out of Jack's strong hold.  
  
"She needs her rest," Jack said logically.  
  
"So do we," Sling spoke up, "So c'mon, Mush, let's wait until tomorrow ta visit her, aw right?"   
  
Mush glared at the four of them---it looked eerily like Spot Conlon's famous death glare---gathered at the top of the stairs. They were keeping him from seeing her in her time of need, and he hated them for it. Finally, he stalked back into the Bunk Room and dropped down on to his bunk, feeling desperation and helplessness fill up inside of him.  
  
Tapper sat up in bed, and walked to the white sheet. She had realized that Mysty and Enchanted hadn't returned from their 'walk' and although it was obvious to why Mysty hadn't come back, there wasn't a reason for Enchanted not to return. She had just heard what had happened to her. 'That's a good reason,' she thought cynically. Her auburn hair glinted in the moonlight and her blue eyes searched the other half of the Bunk Room for Skittery. She found him easily; his pink shirt made him stand out among all the others. She jumped into his bed, and wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't asleep. Without a word, he lifted his arm and placed it on her waist, and they lay like that, face to face together.  
  
In the minutes that followed, Jack and Slingshot entered the room. Sling curled up in bed next to Jack, not wishing to go back alone to her bed. Gears got up and trudged dutifully to Crutchy who pulled her onto the bed next to him. Blaze pushed back her long curls and walked to Bumlets, snatching up his hat that was lying on the nightstand beside the bed. Switch Blade sighed, and practically jumped from her bed to land besides a still awake Kid Blink. Kaa had a grimace on her face, jealous that Davey wasn't here to hold her. And Smalls cuddled up to Dutchy. IF buried her head in Snitch's pillow. All of them were desolate, wishing that they could go up to Brooklyn right now to see Enchanted. Only Baby and Race refused to stay with each other for the night in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Enchanted groaned. The dreams were back. They had managed to vanish the past few weeks she had been with Mush, but they had returned. And now they would never go away...they would continue to haunt her for the rest of her life... She whimpered and tossed on the bed, mouth drawn in a tight line.  
  
Spot and Mysty watched her as she continued to thrash. "She didn't have da dreams fo' da past few weeks," he said in an awed whisper, "But dey're back."  
  
Mysty exhaled and watched Enchanted struggle to pull herself out of the dream. She could feel Spot's eyes on her and she apathetically fixed her gaze on the wall. "Should we wake her?" When there was no answer, she knew that he was thinking about something else besides Enchanted. "No, Spot," she said strongly, "It ain't the time or the place. And this---" she gestured at the still struggling girl, "Is a sign that we just aren't meant to be."  
  
Spot sighed gustily, annoyed at her point of view. "Jist cuz Enchanted got raped don't mean we can't get taggeda," he said harshly.  
  
Mysty glowered at him. "You're a jerk, you know that? You know what Enchanted's one goal in life was, didn't you?" At this point in their ever-growing quarrel, footsteps echoed up the stairs, breaking up their fight for the time being.  
  
Gears, Tapper, and Baby tromped up the stairs, eager on greeting and visiting Enchanted. Jack appeared behind them, and bringing up the rear were Race and Mush, whispering something to each other. Their jubilant mood ended, however, when they noticed Enchanted tossing around on the bed.  
  
"Jesus," Jack muttered as he saw the deathly pale color she was. Mush didn't say a word; he just stared in shock at the bruises the encircled her arms and legs. Reaching out a quavering hand, he slightly brushed his fingers against her red cheek that had been slapped the night before. Instantly, her whimpering stopped and she lay still on the bed. Her mouth straightened out and her face became relaxed. Mysty had the feeling that Mush had banished whatever demons she had been dreaming about for the time being.  
  
"Whad are you'se doin' heah?" Spot asked, after spit shaking with Jack, "Shouldn't you'se be sellin'?"   
  
"Kloppman gave us all da day off," Race explained, "Ta see Enchanted." Spot nodded.   
  
"Well, I'se taken da day off. Everyone's gone sellin', cept fo' dose two," Spot pointed at two familiar looking newsies curled up in different beds. Race recognized them as the two newsies who had ran all the way across the Brooklyn Bridge to bring them the bad news. "Dey were so sleepy an' tired aftah last night dat I'se decided ta let dem sleep," he shrugged.   
  
Sling shook her head. Spot may have tried to act cold-hearted, but deep inside, he was one of the nicest, affectionate guys she had ever seen. Once you got past his pride and ego, he was one admirable guy...  
  
Mysty cracked. Her tough exterior broke into pieces as she burst into tears. "She...she told me she wanted to stay a virgin until she marries! And now, for God's sake, it won't ever happen!" She buried her head into Spot's shoulder, trying to control herself.  
  
Mush clenched his eyes closed. "I'se...I'se shoulda gone wid her ta Brooklyn when she asked me to," he confessed.  
  
A flurry of movement occurred and suddenly, Mush was against the wall with Spot pinning him down. "She asked ya ta go ta Brooklyn wid her in da middle a da night, and you'se didn't go?!" he questioned, angry at him.  
  
"Well, dat part ain't MY fault," Mush shouted, as he pushed him backwards and off of himself, "If you'se hadn't kicked her out a da Lodging House like you did, she wouldn't have needed ta talk ta you'se!"  
  
Spot's face acquired an ashamed look, and then he let go of Mush's arm.  
  
Mush stared at Enchanted's bruises, and then his face crumpled. "I'se shoulda gone wid her! It is me fault!"  
  
"Stop it!" Sling suddenly snapped. "It's no one's fault except fo' da man dat raped her. Blame t'ings on him, and not on each udda! And as fo' you, Spot," she rounded on him, "Dis could have been all prevented had you jist let her stay da night in Manhattan! But even dat ain't ya fault! So I'se suggest ya both shut up ovah who's fault it is, and jist pay attention ta Enchanted, cuz she's da one outta all a us who needs da most help!" Silence greeted this. All of them knew she wasn't really that mad, but still...  
  
Spot groaned. "Now dat she's outta her nightmare, anyone wanna go ta lunch? I'se hungry." Mysty glared at him. "Whad?" he snapped, "Jist cuz Chanty's sufferin' don't mean we'se hafta starve ourselves!"   
  
"He's right," Gears said, jumping in between the two of them. They looked as if they were going to bite each other's heads off, and Gears didn't want any unwanted violence. "Look, Mys, let's go eat lunch foist, and den we'se can come back and take care a Enchanted, ok?"  
  
Mysty looked at the floor. "Fine," she muttered through gritted teeth, "But don't call me Mys again. Only En could call me that."  
  
Sling nodded absent-mindedly, agreeing with whatever she had said. They were all headed for the stairs, when she noticed someone had stayed behind. "Mush?" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"I'se gonna stay here fo' a while," he said, stroking Enchanted's hair and waving a hand, ushering her out. Sling just shrugged.  
  
'Poor guy,' she thought sympathetically before leaving the two of them there.  
  
Mush ran a finger down Enchanted's cheek, and onto her lips, wonderingly. He trailed his finger down past her chin, and onto her neck. He hated seeing her this way, so helpless and unprotected. Not like the Enchanted he knew...Tears started filling his eyes, and he blinked hurriedly, trying to stop them from falling. One tear splashed down on her face, and he brushed it away.  
  
Enchanted could feel someone brushing their finger on her cheek, and then onto her lips. She could feel tingles wherever their fingers went past, and then she felt something wet drop on her cheek, like a drop of water. Her eyes fluttered open, and her eyesight focused to see Mush looking intently at her. Her lips twisted into a smile, before she fully realized who it was. Her mind flashed back to the man who had raped her, and then she felt fear swamp her until she was drowning in it. She remembered the dreams she was having, where someone was touching her in a way she did not want to be touched; where someone was hurting her. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth and let out a loud scream.   
  
Mush pushed himself backwards, not expecting her to scream like that. He had been awaiting a greeting, maybe a kiss, but not a scream that rang sharply in his ears.   
  
Enchanted scrambled out from underneath the blankets and propelled herself into a corner of the bunk bed, as far away from him as she could get. She could feel sharp pain from in between her legs, and her face contorted, as she comprehended that what had been there before was gone.   
  
Mush could see her cowering from him, as if he was about to strike her for something she didn't do. There was fear in her large, brown eyes that drove a nail into his heart. 'She's afraid of me,' he thought with a pang. Not knowing what to do, he started forward, as if to hug her.  
  
Enchanted drew back. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, tears now running down her face and wetting the blankets. "JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Mush recoiled. "I'se sorry," he mumbled, taking a step backward. She had yanked his heart out of his chest by simply showing she was afraid of him. But now, she had broken it into a million pieces by that command. "I'se shouldn't have come heah. I'se gonna---"  
  
Enchanted blinked vaguely and tilted her head, a habit she did when she was thinking about something. "Mush?" she whispered, as if she had just recognized him.  
  
"I'se sorry, Enchanted," he apologized as he walked farther and farther away from her.  
  
Enchanted could see him retreating, ready to exit the Bunk Room. "Mush, don't leave me!" she cried, as she struggled to get up out of the bed.  
  
Mush halted in his tracks, and retraced his steps back to the bedside. His compassionate eyes sparkled with tears. "I'se sorry, Enchanted. I'se didn't mean ta scare you'se. I'se should be going now..." he started backtracking towards the door once again.  
  
"Mush, please!" Enchanted begged in a whisper, "Don't leave me! I've been abandoned all my life! Don't you dare even try!"  
  
Mush felt the whisper make its way into his heart, and slowly, he was turning around, following her orders. "But---but you'se scared a me. I'se shouldn't---"  
  
"Please," she pleaded. Her whispered word permeated the thick air. Mush sat down on her bed and reached for her, expecting her to blanch and draw back. But she sat there, trusting and guilelessly, believing with all of her heart that he would never do anything to hurt her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly; her tears had evaporated with his touch.  
  
"I'se wanted ta visit you," he said, equally as calm, trying to forget the fearful look she had had on her face just a few moments ago. "Did he hoit ya dat bad?"   
  
She nodded. "Please hold me," she asked in hushed tones, "I need to be held right now. Why did you come here in the first place? You should be selling today," she criticized.  
  
Mush took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. He was glad that there was no more fear in them, just complete and total trust. "You'se know whad I'se came heah fo'," he murmured, almost whispering. "I'se came heah ta be wid you..." his words lingered in the air, as he pulled her tenderly towards her, as gently as a child would have, and held her. And he didn't let go until everyone appeared at the door, done with their lunch, and still expecting her to be asleep. Only then did he release her slowly and reluctantly from his arms.  
  
~*~  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Newsies and all da udda characters don't belong to me...sides Enchanted.  
~*~  
  
The weeks had passed slowly, and soon, it was springtime. Winter was over for good. Enchanted still did not trust any man besides Mush. Whenever Spot would reach for her to give her a playful hug, or when Skunk would call her name, she would shy away, suddenly scared.  
  
Mush hated seeing her like this even worse than he had seen her on the bed in the Brooklyn Lodging House. She was always nervous, always depressed. The sparkle of mischief in her large, brown eyes was replaced by a haunting emptiness. The crooked smile that always played on her thick lips was gone. She increasingly lost weight, until she was about as scrawny as Spot.  
  
Mysty and Spot refused to even look at each other. Baby and Race were the same, not even wanting to be in the same room as each other. In other words, things had returned to normal between the four of them.   
  
But Spot's drinking problem had gotten worse. Not a day went by when he was reminded of his mistakes; the insensitivity he had shown to Mysty, and the anger he had expressed towards Enchanted. At least every night, he swigged six glasses of beer, and every morning he would wake up with a monstrous hangover. The Brooklyn newsies didn't even talk about rebelling, though if they had, they would have easily succeeded. With his temper induced by the alcohol that swam around in his blood, Spot was unpredictable and temperamental.  
  
Tapper, Gears, Slings, and Smalls watched as the four made themselves more and more miserable each day. Putting their heads together, they discussed what to do. They could not just sit back and let this happen. Baby and Mysty were their friends too. One cold afternoon, all three of them put their plan into action.  
  
Spot came walking into the Manhattan Lodging House. It was evident he was drunk by the way he was walking back and forth, not able to walk in a straight line. Drowning his sorrows in beer always seemed effective for him...but now he wanted something else. The first girl that came his way was Baby. "Heya," he leered stupidly. His hands reached out and he grabbed her hip.  
  
Baby gasped. "Git your hands offa me!" she ordered, struggling to get out of his grasp. He kissed her hardly, silencing the scream that was about to come hurtling out. Baby squealed. The kiss had hurt for her, her lips weren't used to such rough kisses. When he finally pulled away from her, he started kissing her neck. "GIT OFF A ME!" she screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE GIT DIS---HELP!"  
  
Tapper perked up at the sound of the scream. "Hey, someone's in trouble," she said, stating the obvious.   
  
Smalls darted off the bunk bed she was resting on and to the stairs. Leaning over, she saw Baby being attacked by Spot Conlon, who looked like he had some 'urges', he had to take care off. "Oh fo' da---" she grumbled and flew down the stairs rapidly, taking two steps at a time. "Spot?!" she shouted, trying to pull him off the hapless girl. "Spot, stop it!" Grunting, he pushed her away, using much more force than he should have. She went crashing into the counter, bumping her elbow with great intensity.  
  
"SMALLS!" Baby screamed, still trying to get out of his hold.  
  
"Now dat..." she snarled as she got on her feet, cradling her hurt elbow, "Was da last straw!" With a running start she tackled Spot from behind. He lost his balance and fell on top of Baby, whose head collided with the hard wooden floor with a resounding smack.   
  
Smalls stood up and pulled Spot's body off of Baby's. "Sorry," she apologized to Baby, "I'se had ta!" Spot groaned and put a hand up to his head. Without hesitation, she let go of his other wrist. He fell to the floor as he lost his balance, in a crumpled heap. She jumped on top of him, and started smacking him on the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she shouted.  
  
Tapper laughed at the sight she was making, and pulled Smalls off of an unconscious Spot. "Dat's enuff!" she proclaimed.  
  
"But I'se was havin' so much fun!" she complained, crossing her arms and pouting.  
  
"He's gonna be mad when he wakes up..." Gears said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Smalls took one look at her bruised masterpiece. "Oops..." she murmured. Spot would not be in the best of moods when he awakened.   
  
"Hey, look!" Gears pointed at an already swollen eye. "He's gonna have a shinah!"  
  
"Anudda one?!" Tapper shouted, pushing aside Gears to stare in amazement. "Wow! And ta t'ink dat only goils have been givin' dem ta him!"   
  
"He ain't gonna be too happy bout dat eidder," Gears noted, "Jeez, Smalls..."  
  
Smalls puffed out her chest proudly. "I'se gave da famous Spot Conlon a shinah!" The people watching all broke into mock applause.  
  
Gears turned her attention to the girl still on the floor, her blonde tresses spilled on the wooden floor. "And you'se, Baby---" she said, helping her off the floor, "Have a lot a explainin' ta do. Whad did ya t'ink you'se was doin' hookin' up wid Spot when ya really know you'se still got feelings fo' Race?"  
  
"I'se...I'se..." she faltered, and then took a deep breath. "When Mysty became Race's girl---" she began and told all the gathering girl newsies the truth.  
  
At the very end of her tale, they had ended up in the Bunk Room. Tapper shook her head disapprovingly. "Baby, you'se understand dat you'se could have prevented a whole mess a problems if ya had jist come ta us?" she gestured a hand at the six girls who were now assembled around Baby. "We'se are da best at matching people up!"  
  
Baby's strong façade wavered and she burst into tears. "Thank...thank you!" she whispered through grateful tears.  
  
"Any time," IF answered, patting her on the back, "Stop crying!"   
  
"We'se gonna need da boys' help on dis one," Gears said, as she scratched her head, planning on what to do. "Jist one or two ta gang up on Race and talk some sense into him."  
  
"Mush would do," Sling spoke up, "He's a lil sweetie. And...um..."  
  
"Blink?" Switch Blade asked. All their looks converted to her. "Whad? He's a lil sweetie too!" All the girls present smiled at her misty smile.  
  
"Aw right," Tapper agreed, "Mush and Blink."  
  
Baby watched with a satisfied look on her face as the girls talked in a frenzy making plans on what to do. 'Me friends,' she thought happily. 'Dat's whad friends are for'   
  
~*~  
  
Mush and Blink exchanged swift yet sly glances. Race was already searching for his morning cigar. Blink had gotten orders from his girlfriend last night, Switch, to talk some sense into Race. He knew what they were trying to do. He wasn't as blind when it came to businesses of the heart.   
  
And Mush, as innocent and naïve as he was, also had observed the way Baby and Race would gaze at each other, or the way Mysty and Spot would purposely pass by together, giving meaningful glances. He was all too glad to help.  
  
"SNIPESHOOTAH!" Race bellowed and tackled the boy who rested peacefully on the bed besides him.   
  
"WHAD?!" Snipeshooter shouted back, struggling to get out of his tight hold.   
  
"GIVE ME MY CIGAH!" Race ordered.  
  
"I'se don't have it! It was gone when I'se woke up!" Snipeshooter stated truthfully.  
  
Race released him. The last time that Snipeshooter had said those exact words to him had been the first morning he and Baby met, a long time ago. 'Could Baby have actually---' he pondered, and then threw away the idea. Baby was too shy to do something like that.  
  
Mush and Blink popped up behind Race. "We'se gotta talk ta ya, Race," Mush began.  
  
"Not now!" Race snapped, "I'se gotta find me cigah!"  
  
Blink shook his head, and then pushed Race on the shoulder, back down on the bed. "No. You'se gonna listen ta me, aw right? I'se wanna know why you'se asked Mysty ta be your goil when you'se still have feelings fo' Baby."  
  
"I'se don't have feeling's fo' Baby!" Race cried indignantly.  
  
"Oh really?" Blink smirked, "Tell me dat your heart don't leap up in your chest every time she passes you'se..."  
  
"Tell me dat every time tears pass out of her baby blue eyes, you'se wanna kiss em away," he frowned, and kept going, trying to find inspiration. All he had to do was think of Enchanted, and soon the words rolled off of his lips, "Tell me dat every time her lips coive up in a smile, ya feel inspired to kiss 'em. Or dat you can't help but wanna draw her ta you'se body in an everlastin'---" he stopped. "Quick," he whispered, "Whad's annuda woid fo' hug?"  
  
"Um...uh...embrace," Blink snapped his fingers.  
  
"In an everlastin' embrace..." Mush finished.  
  
"Wow," Blink whispered in shock, "Did you'se rehearse dat last night?"  
  
Mush shrugged, "Nope, jist came up wid it off da top a me head."  
  
Blink nodded. "Good job---"  
  
Race looked at Mush with an incomprehensible look on his face. "If you'se don't know whea me cigah is, could ya point me ta who has it?"  
  
Blink looked at him unwaveringly. "She's on da bridge."  
  
A faint smile started on his face. Then, he nodded, a slight movement of his head, agreeing with what Blink had said. "I'll be goin' den."  
  
Tapper and Gears watched as Race exited the Lodging House. "Yes," Gears uttered triumphantly.  
  
Tapper got a mischievous look on her face. "Wanna follow dem?"   
  
Gears shrugged. "Let dem 'ave dere alone time. You'se can if ya want, but we'se still gotta take care a Spot and Mysty."  
  
Tapper exhaled, making a decision. "Well, I'se gonna see whad's goin' on." So saying, she climbed out the nearby window, and then out on the fire escape, starting to stalk Race, dodging into buildings and shadows so that she couldn't be seen by Race.  
  
Walking along the cobblestone streets, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and didn't bother to move for the vendors and the people who were hauling heavy objects. He was now passing the racetracks, and he had to suppress the sudden urge to swerve off his predetermined path and enter the gates. The crowds were calling him... He smiled as someone zipped out of the gates and started screaming in joy. From the words Race could make out, he had just won enough money to pay off all the debts he had acquired over the years. Race shook his head. Funny how many things worked out for people in the end. Maybe, just maybe, it would all work out for him in the end...  
  
As he neared the structure that was the Bridge, he felt doubt overcoming him. 'Perhaps...maybe I should just forget it.' Making one of the hardest decisions in his life, he slowly made his way along the bridge, evading the rattling carriages and the people. Squinting his eyes, he could barely make out a figure leaning on the railing. Picking up his pace, he came closer to Baby. Her back was to him, but there was no doubt in his mind that she knew he was there. Her hair with the unusual curly tips blew from her back as the wind swept the blonde strands first one way and then another. "Baby?" he questioned.   
  
There was no answer as Baby silently took the cigar out of her mouth and dangled it in between two fingers.   
  
Race could feel her blink, as if those long, dark lashes of hers had touched his cheek. He took a deep breath, and then said, "Baby...I'se been thinkin' bout whad you'se said ta me dat night. And well---"  
  
Baby's blue eyes shifted from a white cloud in the sky and to the cigar she was holding. "Race..." she said yearningly and then gathered her courage for what she was about to say, "There will never be annuda ta replace you'se. You'se were da one fo' me. When we'se broke up, I'se lost all desire ta even search fo' annuda. And I'se still can't believe dat you'se don't t'ink I'se love you."  
  
Race closed his eyes. Her words had lifted his heart and whatever burden he had been thinking about from his shoulders.   
  
"I'se suppose you'll be wanting your cigah back," she said softly as she turned around.  
  
He was dumb struck at how beautiful she looked. The light blue skirt she was wearing brought out the color of her eyes, which exuded innocence and ultimate sadness. The spell was broken when a tear leaked out of one of them.  
  
She reached out the hand in which the cigar was resting. A tear she could not stop from falling splashed down in her cupped hand. Race reached for the cigar, but then stopped and drew back. In one swift movement, he extended his hand again, but this time, he closed her fingers over the cigar. Taking her other hand he tugged her towards him and finally, their lips met.   
  
They kissed with hunger and desperation and as much passion as they could. When they finally stopped, Baby had suddenly become weak. She dropped the cigar she was holding and watched as it rolled around by her feet.   
  
"Lookit dat, Race! A poifectly good waste of a cigah!" she said, in mock horror. "Why didn't ya jist take it when I'se offered it ta you'se?"  
  
"Well, it was all soggy from your tears," he joked, earning him a punch on the shoulder. Suddenly becoming serious, he reached into the pocket of his vest. "And I'se got dis one..." he drew out a familiar looking cigar that had gotten even more old and deteriorated over time. "Baby?" he murmured, feeling internal flames at just having her so close burn inside of him. "I'se love ya."  
  
Baby sighed in happiness. She had anticipated for such a long period of time to hear those words. "Bout time," she muttered as she pulled him closer for another kiss.  
  
Tapper smirked. So far, the plan she and the rest of the girls had worked out was doing well. She had been out of hearing range to listen to whatever sweet words they had uttered to each other, but the way their eyes shone in beatitude and the way they had so passionately kissed said it all. Making a mental list in her head, she checked off 'Baby and Race'. "Two done. Two more ta go," she said quietly, before she turned around and started heading back to the Lodging House in Manhattan. She had a lot to tell the girls. She left the two still kissing underneath the warm spring sun.  
  
~*~  
  
Spot groaned. The girls had asked for him to visit them in Manhattan. 'An important matter,' they had promised. He was contemplating on whether to go or whether to stay in the safety of the Lodging House. He rubbed his key at the end of his string, thinking hard.   
  
He put a hand up to his bruised eye. Smalls had given it to him. This was ridiculous! First having his ex-girlfriend punch him two times, and then to have a girl who was obviously nicknamed 'Smalls' because she was tinier than him hit him several times up the head! He quickly stopped that train of thought. Thinking about Mysty was too painful for him.  
  
'Should I go? Should I stay here?" he asked himself. Finally, the curiosity got to him. Getting up from his bed, he climbed out the window and down the fire escape. He didn't want to be seen by his 'faithful' newsies with yet another shiner. The warm afternoon sun made him scrunch his eyes as he made his way to the Brooklyn Bridge. He didn't look up from his feet once as he crossed the Bridge, therefore missing the two lovers that were twisted together, kissing passionately. If he was looking, he would have recognized them as Race and Baby, but he wasn't paying any attention. He also missed a familiar looking girl with auburn hair darting away in front of him.   
  
Tapper sped up. Spot was coming already! She zipped off the Brooklyn Bridge and continued running towards the Lodging House. She tripped once, and swore underneath her breath. If Mysty wasn't there by the time Spot got there, the plan would be all shot to hell. She ran up the fire escape and dived into the still open window.  
  
Smalls looked up. "Jeez, Tappah. Excited enuff? Oh, by da way, do ya t'ink da closet will do?"  
  
"Whea's Mysty?" Tapper asked, looking around and then replying, "Da closet's fine!"  
  
"Gears is getting her," Enchanted spoke up from where she was watching. Just this morning, she had come to visit Mush from Brooklyn, cowering away from whatever boy had greeted her in the lobby of the Lodging House, and not returning their sweet smiles. He had told her of the newsgirls' plans, and she eagerly awaited to join in.  
  
"Oh, now you'se in on da secret?" Tapper questioned.  
  
Enchanted nodded, a faint ghost of her old smile on her lips. "No one knows better than me that Spot and Mysty belong together. No matter what they say or how they act."  
  
"Dat's good," Tapper nodded, preoccupied, "But, uh, Spot's comin' and all, so we'se bettah git Mysty heah..."  
  
Gears ran up the stairs followed by a reluctant Mysty. They all had something planned, she knew it. Something meaningful intended for her. She sighed distrustfully and burst into the room.  
  
At first glance, she thought they had all planned yet another gossip session. All of the girls were gathered in a circle surrounding her. At second glance, she saw a petite familiar looking girl at the window. "Enchanted?" she called out.  
  
Enchanted smiled and waved a hand.   
  
That's when she realized that the smile on Enchanted's face and all the other girls' faces gathered around her were malicious smiles. "What's going on?" she whispered in a fearful voice. Gears firmly took her by the arm, tossed her into the nearby closet and slammed the door. "HEY!" she screamed as her back hit the very rear of the closet. She arched her body up in pain. She didn't bother getting up and pounding on the heavy door; she knew it was locked and barricaded by all of the girls' bodies.  
  
Gears flashed a thumbs-up to where Enchanted was waiting by the window. Enchanted, in turn, stuck her head out the window and searched the crowded streets for one of her best friend's figure. Her quick eyes jumped from one person to the other, and when she located where Spot was, she whistled, a series of three notes, two high, and one low.   
  
Spot jumped guiltily, and then remembered where he had heard that tune before. He had taught it to Enchanted once, vowing to her that if she would just whistle it, he would know who it was, and come straight to her. But then, he had taught it to all the newsgirls... Swinging his gaze upwards, he caught a momentary look of Enchanted's hair as she waved offhandedly and then popped her head back into the Lodging House window. Remembering that she had gone to Manhattan to visit Mush, he smirked and started to wave back. His hand dropped as he recalled what had happened the last time he had been on that roof. He shook his head. Ah, the memories.  
  
Scaling the flight of stairs, he jumped in the window. He raised his arms, ready to give Enchanted a hug. The old Enchanted would have jumped in his arms, willing to be swept up and away in his arms. But the new Enchanted---the one that had resulted from the rape--- cringed. He couldn't take it anymore. The two most important girls of his life wouldn't speak to him, wouldn't even look him in the eye. "Look, Chanty," he began and then dropped his voice to a lower volume, "You'se should know dat I'se would nevah hoit ya in me life. Nevah..." he shook his head fervently.   
  
Enchanted just smiled mysteriously, nothing compared to the crooked smile she always had, and took his hand trustingly. "Come with me," she motioned to the group of girls waiting at the very end of the room.  
  
Mysty frowned and put an ear to the door. All of a sudden, it had gotten silent. She scampered to the very rear of the closet again, even more afraid.  
  
Spot followed her and watched as the girls parted for him. Only then, did he release her hand. His blue eyes hopped from Blaze's curls to Smalls' sly smile. Tapper had a knowing look on her face, and Switch Blade was fiddling around with her name sake. Gears' hands were clenched in nervous tight fists, and Kaa was twirling her dark blonde hair around one finger. IF's emerald eyes twinkled with malevolent meaning and Sling was loading a marble to her slingshot.  
  
At this point, he crossed his arms and laughed nervously. "Aw right, goils, whad's goin' on? You'se plannin' ta soak me or sumptin'?" Enchanted smiled once again, and then took his arm, forcefully. He braced himself, expecting a blow or a punch from the upcoming girls, but was surprised when Gears threw open the closet door they were all gathered in front of, and Enchanted launched him into the spacious closet.  
  
Mysty screamed as Spot entered the closet. Then, she recovered from her initial fear and yelled out in protest, "NOT FAIR! LEMME OUTTA HERE!"  
  
Spot whirled around only to be met face to face with Sling. She had her slingshot drawn back and aimed right at one of his icy blue eyes. "Git back in dere," she growled.  
  
"NO!" Mysty shouted, "I refuse to stay in a closet with Mister-High-And-Mighty-Brooklyn!"  
  
Enchanted turned to face her. "Oh, for God's sake!" she retorted, "You say his pride is bad, but yours is even worse!"  
  
Sling held the string back unwaveringly. "As your friends," she started, "We'se have planned a lil intervention. We..." unable to move her hands, she tossed her head back to the girls gathered behind her, "Know how much ya two love each udda. We'se ain't lettin' you'se out until ya confront it and accept it."  
  
"Enchanted..." Mysty pleaded.   
  
Enchanted shook her head. "You two need a little alone time." With that, Sling kicked the door, and it slammed shut in Spot's face.   
  
He turned around nervously. For long moments, they stared at each other: the tall, yet petite girl with snapping brown eyes and long brown hair in a white shirt and in black pants and the boyish man (for there was no other way to put it, he was a man), his mousy brown hair mussed, and his eyes sapphire icy blue. He wore his red suspenders and a checkered shirt. The key glinted in the darkness.  
  
"So I suppose you planned this, huh, Spotty boy?" she muttered.  
  
"Why would I'se plan sumptin' like dis?" he answered.  
  
"Right, I forgot. You love me, but you're too afraid to say it, huh?" Mysty said, her brown eyes flashing with bruised pride.  
  
"A coise not!" Suddenly, he swore. Covering the distance between them in two brisk strides, he swept her up in his arms and held her tight. Mysty sighed and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
He kissed her fiercely, and she returned the kiss, feeling inextinguishable heat rush through her at the touch of his lips. In the time that followed, they knew they still loved each other.  
  
Tapper gasped. "Dat was definitely a moan!" she exclaimed. It had been about 5 minutes since they had closed the door on the two. They had heard harsh words exchanged, and then nothing else. They had all dived to the door, listening, trying to find out exactly what was going on.   
  
Enchanted rolled her eyes. "Leave them alone!" she cried, and started ushering them out of the room. The girls all protested and left unwillingly, still trying to catch glimpses of what was happening. Before Enchanted shut the Bunk Room door firmly close behind her, she shot a glance at the closet door. "Finally," she whispered triumphantly, and for a fraction of a second, her old, twisted smile played across her lips. Then she shut the door behind her, leaving them all alone in the room.  
  
~*~  
  



	10. Chapter 10

~*~  
  
Enchanted lay on the wooden floor of the Lodging House, shuffling the cards in her hand. Every few seconds she would raise her head, waiting for Mush's arrival.  
  
The door swung open, and a certain curly haired boy walked in. Enchanted ran down the stairs and into his arms. "Whad was dat fo'?" he asked, a gigantic smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, you'se know ya enjoyed it," Race taunted as he too entered the room, holding Baby's hand.   
  
"You'se two taggeda now?" Mush quizzed.  
  
Race rolled his eyes, "Whaddya t'ink, genius?"  
  
Enchanted grinned. "Wanna go for a walk, Mush?" she asked, nonchalantly, and was pleased when he agreed.   
  
"Hey, wait up!" Gears shouted, as she grabbed Crutchy and dragged him along. "Wanna go wid ya two loveboids!" she exclaimed just as they were about to leave.   
  
The four of them walked the streets, talking and laughing. Mush pocketed an apple from a vendor, while Gears tried to trip a few unsuspecting people. Through it all, the quietest was Enchanted as she rested her head on Mush's shoulder, her eyes sweeping the crowd, a hint of a smile lingering on her lips. Suddenly, she gasped. It couldn't be...  
  
The man recognized her from first glance. It hadn't been hard to; she easily stood out in the crowd. Her friend looked more appealing to him, with her dirty blonde hair. He had been hoping it would be a few months before she started to walk again, but most young girls tended to heal quicker than he expected.  
  
It was his leer that gave him away. It was the same leer that he had had on his face when he had raped her. And he was coming closer.  
  
"Whad is it?" Mush asked, noting her gasp and her terror-filled expression.  
  
"It's him," she whispered.  
  
Gears and Crutchy looked up, and they too knew by the look on his face who it was. Gears frantically whispered something in Crutchy's ear, who in turn nodded fiercely, agreeing what she had just said.  
  
He wanted to talk to her. Maybe touch her again. She had such soft skin. Perhaps he could have her good-looking friend too...   
  
He came ever closer.  
  
Mush's arm tightened possessively on her shoulder, and he glared at the man.  
  
Enchanted looked away, ashamed and scared.   
  
Gears, deciding quickly, yanked Enchanted out of Mush's grasp, and tugged her, struggling and kicking, towards a nearby alley.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Enchanted screamed as Gears tossed her into the very rear of the alley.  
  
"Trust me, Enchanted, we'll get him back," she whispered quickly and dashed out of the alley, leaving her all alone.  
  
Enchanted's eyes clouded over with tears of terror. Wiping her eyes, she saw people milling at the very entrance of the alley, not once looking up to acknowledge her. She had a certain thought that if the man tried to rape her here, no one would notice, and no one would care. She saw him in his dark coat coming ever closer, taking deliberate, measured steps.  
  
He was closing in on her. Her blonde friend had carefully thrown her into the alley, all for him. The only thought on his mind was how he could ravage her even further, smell the scent of terror rolling off her body. Suddenly, he fell, stumbling on something.  
  
Crutchy leaned against the wall, like he belonged there. The man didn't notice him as he came closer to Enchanted cowering in the very rear of the alley. 'Just...one...more...' he jabbed his wooden crutch out in front of the man's intentional, slow footsteps.  
  
Gears jumped him and drove his face into the harsh cobblestone. Standing up, she kicked him in the side, making him gasp for breath. "AND I HOPE YOU GET A SCAR YOU UGLY BASTARD!" she screamed, not caring how much attention she was attracting. The man was drunk, she had concluded that from the stench of his breath, and when he had tried to approach a girl he had raped before in broad daylight. She punched him on the head again and again, and when he fought to get up, Crutchy smacked him on the back with his wooden crutch.   
  
Enchanted laughed, first nervously, and then heartily. Her friends had come to the rescue. She should have trusted Gears when she first said to...contentedly, she watched as Gears beat at the man. Unexpectedly, a whistle blew from somewhere nearby.   
  
Mush dashed into the alley and forced Gears off of the thrashed man, grabbed Enchanted's arm, and helped Crutchy all in almost one swift movement. "Cheese it!" he screamed, "It's da bulls!"  
  
Enchanted wrenched her arm out of his hold, and darted back to the man. Groaning, he was struggling to prop himself up on one weak arm. She kicked at his big belly, and he fell again. Using her shoes, she flipped him over. "You deserved it, you perverted---" Mush was back and pulling her out of the alley. Not hesitating, she hawked up a big one and spat it in his face, and then she dashed away with Mush.  
  
They collapsed with exhaustion at Central Park, wheezing and panting for breath. "Where's...where's Gears?" she questioned.  
  
"Dey ran ta Harlem. Gears has a few friends dere, dey'll take care a her and Crutchy," Mush answered. "Don't worry. I'se know Gears. And I'se know Crutchy. Dey're hard ta catch."  
  
"God, I'm sorry," she muttered.  
  
"Fo' whad?" he asked, looking at her with skeptical eyes.  
  
"They didn't have to do that! We could have just ran or something," she grumbled.  
  
"You'se gonna spend ya whole life runnin'?" he said wisely. " 'Sides, dey'll love spending dis much time alone. It'll give em a chance ta get closah. Dere's nuttin' like a good ol' dash away from da bulls ta get ya a liddle romantic." He snuggled up to her in the grass.  
  
"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes, and pushed him away. "C'mon, let's go to the roof."   
  
He took her hand after a few seconds and they started walking back to the Lodging House.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was setting. Spot and Mysty were in the Brooklyn Lodging House, in his room, still ferociously making love. Race and Baby were strolling along Central Park's paths, searching for their bench.  
  
And Mush and Enchanted lay in each other's arms on the roof. Rolling on her stomach, she faced him.   
  
"I have to tell you something," she started. When he didn't interrupt and gazed at her lovingly, she continued in a low voice, "It doesn't hurt anymore. It stops hurting whenever you're around, physically and...and deep inside. All the pain and disbelief and hatred fade away when I feel you near...and I want it that way forever. Please..." she left the words unsaid.  
  
She didn't need to say them. He knew what she wanted. Taking her in his arms once again, he whispered, "Enchanted, since we met...I'se don't know...I'se feel happy and---" he paused, and then realized he wasn't able to put into words the indescribable feeling she caused. So instead, he raised his hand and touched her cheek with his finger, trailing it along so lightly that it felt like a feather on her skin.   
  
She closed her eyes and allowed the tingling feeling travel all throughout her. With that she felt everything slip away, her past and her future, only concentrating on what was happening now...  
  
The sun dipped lower in the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Across the millions of stars in space, he had searched for so long. For her smile, for her sparkling eyes...he knew he could find her. He knew she was near. There was no need to exert himself any further. He could sense it in the way his heart beat inside of him...she was near.  
  
~*~  
  
Race and Baby were on the bench, both laying down on it, not caring who was watching. Occasionally, he would trail a finger along her leg, making her giggle.  
  
"Whad do we do now?" he asked.  
  
"Stay like dis forever," she stated wistfully.  
  
"We'se can't do dat," he said skeptically.  
  
"We'se could try!" Baby cried. "Fine," she sighed at his expression. "I'se guess we'se could continue on our way. We're a couple now. Jist like everyone else at da Lodging House. And sumptin' tells me dat Mysty and Spot got back taggeda."  
  
Race smiled sweetly. "Are dey really?"   
  
Baby sighed, "Kinda hard fo' da two a dem not ta get back taggeda. Aftah all, dey were meant ta be."  
  
"Like us," he smirked.  
  
Baby rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Race, ya lines git woiser and woiser each day. Whad are gonna do right now?"  
  
"Well, I'se guess I'se could capture your heart wid me wittiness, personality, and good looks," he quipped as he took her hand and started tracing circles on her palm.  
  
"Ya already have," she confirmed truthfully.  
  
"I'se already have?" he scratched his head, unsure of what to do next, "Den I'se guess dere's only one t'ing ta do. Tell ya I'se love ya. Baby, I'se love ya," he said sincerely.  
  
I love you...  
  
The words echoed in her head. "Do ya really?" she asked finally.  
  
No doubt in his words, no ambivalence. Just truth.  
  
"Yeah," he faced her. "I'se do."  
  
The darkened night sky twinkled with the first stars. I love you....  
  
~*~  
  
I love you.  
  
The whispered words echoed through the dark color of the universe. She knew by first sight. Her heart flew out to him. He was undeniably very handsome...and he was of good personality. Smiling tenderly, she started taking faltering steps across the stepping bridges the comets and celestial bodies of the universe towards him...coming ever closer.  
  
~*~  
  
Enchanted lay by Mush's side, skimming her fingers over his bare chest. Sighing, he stood up and turned his back to her. She once again noticed how strong he appeared, his shoulder muscles rippling as bent to lean against the ledge. He had only his pants on; they had been making love for at least the past hour, but time went fast, they didn't know...   
  
Enchanted stood up and then also leaned against the ledge. "Hey, Mush! Catch me!" she pretended to fall, and he jumped to the side to catch her. Shaking out her black tresses she met his gaze, still leaning in his arms.   
  
Mush exhaled gustily. "Don'tcha do dat ta me!" he scolded, shaking her for punctuation. "Don't scare me like dat again!" He thoroughly kissed her before releasing her.   
  
"I don't know," she retorted, "I like it when you get mad at me like that." It took a few moments for him to notice the crooked smile. He beamed in happiness and kissed her once again.  
  
After they separated they both leaned against the ledge. He made sidelong glances. It was dark up on the roof as the moon swung to its place and the glow made Enchanted look beautiful. Her dark hair looked mysterious in the moonlight, and her eyes seemed to capture the light of the twinkling stars. Incapable of speaking for a long moment, all he could do was stare at her.   
  
Grabbing him, she looked at his face. 'Oh, God, I love you,' she thought.  
  
Pleased with what he saw in her eyes, he drew her towards him for another long kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
They kissed in the heavens, throwing sparks...the other stars looked on, jealous, envious that they still hadn't found their one and only yet...the two stars rested in each other's arms, unaware they were dropping...  
  
~*~  
  
Spot and Mysty stared out the window. Spot kept making quick little glances at Mysty, as if he wanted to tell her something.  
  
"What is it, Spotty?" Mysty rolled her eyes, exasperated.  
  
"If I'se ask ya ta marry me, whad would ya say?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's come to that?" she smirked. When he didn't answer she dropped her carefree mood and shrugged. "I'll marry you someday...only if you're very, very good."  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said, the heat in his voice sending agreeable shivers down her spine. He gathered her into his arms and eased his mouth over hers, caressing her lips with his, teasing, until all she could do was hang in his grip. "Whad if I'm very, very bad?"  
  
Mysty inhaled dazedly. "It's still someday," she replied, when all she could do was simply gasp, "But you can try to make it sooner than later..."  
  
Spot smiled, satisfied with her answer. "Dere's still sumptin' else I'se hafta tell ya."  
  
"Something important?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Membah what ya told me dat date a long time ago? Dat every star up dere is searching for another star and that they know from foist sight who dey're meant fo'?"  
  
Mysty nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything.   
  
"Well...it's kinda hard fo' me ta say this..." he rubbed the key at the end of the string around his neck for encouragement, and then continued, "But...me..." he gulped, trying to sound manly and strong, "Me mudda used ta say da same t'ing."  
  
Mysty smiled. "It's not something to be ashamed of, for God's sake!" she taunted. "Aww, poor baby."  
  
He raised a hand and gently touched her cheek. "Damn, I'se love ya," he uttered.  
  
"I love ya, too," she snuggled into his arms, beaming proudly.  
  
~*~  
  
The two stars gained momentum in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Baby jolted up out of Race's lap. "Look!" she said, and pointed at the star that blazed through the heavens. "Oh my God, Race, it's a shootin' star!"   
  
Race looked up the star in amazement. "It's beautiful, ain't it?" Saying so, his hand found hers, and clasped it tight.  
  
~*~  
  
Enchanted nearly lost her balance as the shooting star lit up the dark sky. Mush caught her once again, and promptly started to scold her again.  
  
"I'se told ya not ta do dat again!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh, damn, Mush, look!" her breath caught at the beauty of it, and she gazed up at it. Slowly, she lay herself down on the roof as it flew across the sky, leaving its mark. Mush joined her after a moment, more content with watching her familiar old smile play on her lips.  
  
After a few minutes, when the shooting star fell out of sight, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Mysty and Spot didn't see the star until it was almost too late. They broke their kiss and watched as it threw off light. Mysty could have sworn she heard a song being sung, a song of happiness and laughter and a song that promised of more good days to come. A song of love...  
  
Spot held her, entranced by the star. Shaking his head, he watched as it dropped out of sight. "Ain't it a coincidence?" he muttered.  
  
"They found each other," Mysty murmured, "As did we..." She turned to face him, and he took her chin in his hand, guiding his lips to hers...  
  
~*~  
  
They kissed in joy and in rapture, illuminating all of New York with their heavenly light. After all their troubles and all their hardships, true love had come through once again.   
  
They fell in each other's arms, joining together to become one in ecstasy and delight, like an orgasmic experience, only this was more heavenly.  
  
They had found each other...they had found each other at last...  



End file.
